One Night of Love
by awish0921
Summary: One night of love was all we knew... or so we thought.
1. Prologue

**Hello again! I am back with a brand new journey, I hope you'll all come along for the ride. I want to put out some housekeeping things before we begin, so bear with me. **

**1\. This story is all written and all beta'd. So I will be posting every FIVE days! **

**2\. Chapters are a bit shorter than my usual. **

**3\. There are 12 chapters in BPOV and then 5 out takes all in EPOV, so we'll see both sides.**

**4\. HEA! HEA! HEA!**

**5\. Banner created by Deebelle OneFic**

**6\. This story has been beta'd by Remington700PSS. Thank you so very much! She beta'd 12 chapters in one night, that must be a record! **

**7\. If you are not a member of my FB group, Awish's Fanfiction, you may want to join, as I will be posting picture collages for each chapter. And might I say, they are pretty damn good. **

**8\. Age difference is 7 years**

**9 ****Yadda yadda, I own nothing, well maybe Katie. **

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Rose, why am I even here?" I asked in frustration. "You know I have to get back to Katie. This was a mistake."

"No you don't," she stopped me. "Katie is having a fun night with her grandpa. Come on Bella, you have to stop using your daughter as an excuse for everything."

"I don't do that." I agrued again.

"Yes you do," she eyed me. "I can't go to the bar because I have Katie. I can't go shopping because I have Katie. I can't date because I have Katie. Ever since you had her, you've put your own needs on hold, we've talked anout this."

"That's what you do when you have a baby," I protested.

"Yes, but Katie is almost four now," Rose pointed out. "You haven't dated anyone since before you got pregnant with her and you haven't gotten laid since... well that night. So that's why you're here, to get out for one night, and have some fun. Besides, its not like I dragged you out to a bar, it's only our house for crying out loud and you look damn hot. I was right about that dress."

"Ugh, fine, whatever," I huffed. "I need a drink."

"That's my girl."

Two beers and two shots later, I was buzzed, and feeling really good. Rose was right, it had been too long since I let loose and had some fun.

My life was centered around my little girl, and while I loved her with all my heart, I rarely thought about myself anymore. I had a good job teaching third grade and I was able to buy a small house for Katie and I. I was twenty six years old and for the most part, I had my life together, except for one thing.

Love

After having Katie, none of that mattered. I had her, and she was my priority.

Letting out a breath, I stood to my feet, and walked back to over to where the beer was. One more couldn't hurt.

"Hey Bella," I heard Emmett say.

"Hi Emmett."

"Glad you could come out tonight," he said. "How's my little lady doing?"

"She's good, she's with Charlie, ' I replied.

As we were talking, my attention went to a shadow in the kitchen doorway. As I looked up, my eyes locked with his, and I could swear my heart stopped.

His dark green eyes met mine mirroring my shock.

How was he here in Emmett's house?

It had been over four years since I last saw him, since we shared that one night of love.

* * *

**Oh Snap! **

**I'll leave you with that to think about for now... **

**Chapter one to follow. **


	2. Chapter One

**I am so humbled by the response to this story already. I have been sitting on this one for a while so I am really excited to finally be able to share it. **

**Let's backtrack some, shall we?**

* * *

One Night of Love

~ ONE ~

Four Years Ago

* * *

When I left Forks four years ago for college, I told myself I'd never go back.

Famous last words.

I had just graduated from the University of Oregon with a degree in early Education, and while I applied for many jobs in the Portland area as well as Seattle, it was not easy to find a position. Until I got a phone call from Forks Elementary with an offer to teach third grade. There was no other choice but to accept the offer and move back home.

As I was packing up my apartment, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find my friend, Angela.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," she replied. "I knew you were packing and so I thought I'd come spend your last night in Portland with you. I brought wine."

I smiled and let her inside. Angela and I met in our freshmen year and we became fast friends.

"I'm sad you're leaving." she told me as she poured the wine in a red Solo cup.

"Me too," I agreed. "I never thought I'd go back home. I was done with that place."

"No love lost for Forks?" She asked.

"Not really," I started. "I guess I was never a small town girl. I wanted so much more than what I thought was there. My high school years were normal I guess, but I just always longed for more. I thought I'd stay in Portland or go to Seattle, never did I think I'd accept a teaching job in Forks. But it is what it is, I guess."

"Well you're dad's still there right?"

"Yeah, he's excited I'm coming home of course," I nodded. "And my best friend Rose. She's one of the reasons I got my job. She's a teacher at the elementary school as well, she teaches fifth grade, so I'm sure it will work out, it just wasn't in the plan or my head space to go back home."

"I'll miss you," she offered. "You've become a great friend to me, I hope we can keep in touch."

"I'll miss you too," I declared.

**_*ONoL*_**

The next morning I took my time finishing up my packing. I didn't get much done last night after Angela showed up as we got to talking like we always did. And once the wine started flowing, it was clear I wasn't getting much pacing done.

By the time I was finished packing and loading up my car, it was almost dark. I left the keys to my apartment on the kitchen counter and then grabbed my purse.

It was almost a five hour drive to Forks and as it looked, I wouldn't make it home until after midnight.

About three hours into my drive, I was outside of Washington when it started pouring. Of course, why not? It was always raining here, welcome home to me.

The rain was really coming down when he came into view. He was walking on the side of the highway, he didn't have an umbrella or even a coat. It looked like he was just wearing jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with Converse

I don't know why I did it. My father is a cop, I knew better, but for some reason I wasn't afraid.

I pulled up along side him and rolled down the passenger side window.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked him. Was I fucking crazy?

He looked at me with a startled look. He then moved closer to my car door and leaned down to look at me.

"Thanks for the offer," he said. I gasped at the sight of him and his voice sounded so sexy. "But I'm soaked, I'll ruin your seat."

I swallowed hard and then reached in the back seat for the blanket I had put there. I placed it on the seat and looked back at him.

He smiled at me and tilted his head in question as if he was asking if it was okay for him to get in.

"It's okay," I told him, "get in."

This time he didn't hesitate. When he got in the car, his scent filled my lungs. Damn he smelled really good, he smelled of rain and a faint cologne. I could see he was cold, I so turned up the heat and pointed the vents in his direction. He nodded in thanks.

We drove for a while in silence, every so often I'd glanced at him and caught him glancing back at me.

My body was on fire. My skin felt like it was going to roll off from the heat that was raging inside me. I didn't know what I was feeling, but I know it was nothing that I have ever felt before.

I wanted to ask him name, but I didn't. It was then that I saw the bright lights up ahead.

Vacancy

I don't know why I did it. It didn't make sense. It wasn't safe, but I couldn't explain the fact that I trusted him, and it had been so long since I did something crazy, if ever.

You'd think picking a stranger up on the side of the road would be crazy enough, but I wanted more, I wanted him.

I have never wanted anyone in my life as much as I wanted this nameless man who sat in my car.

Without a word, I pulled into the motel parking lot. Once I killed the engine, I looked over at him. His eyes were on me, full of desire, he wanted this as much as I did.

I opened my door and got out of the car into the rain. I pulled my hood up and watched as he got out of the car. We walked in the motel office and I was about to pull out some cash, when he reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He gave the clerk some cash and then got the key.

I smiled at him and followed him back outside to room number ten. He opened the door and allowed me to enter the room first. Once inside, I took off my coat and placed my bag on the table. I looked over at him and my stomach flipped when I saw the way he was looking at me.

My heart was pounding.

"Uh, I'm going to take a quick shower," he said, "Unless you want to go first?"

"No, no, I'm good, you go."

He nodded and then went in the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. What the hell was I doing? Truth be told he was gorgeous, his eyes were dark green, and his voice alone could make me come. He was tall and lean and had a head of hair the was so damn sexy, but he was a stranger.

I heard the bathroom door open and again my heart began to race when I saw him come out. He had a towel wrapped low around his hips and his hair was dripping on his defined chest. I swallowed the lump in in my throat and cleared my throat when I looked at his body. And then I saw he had a couple tattoos. From what I could see, he had a cross on his bicep with music notes running through it, and on his side over his ribs, he had some kind of crest looking thing with a lion on it. His ink was hot and it made my mouth feel like I swallowed a hundred cotton balls.

"Water's hot," he said.

"W-what?" I choked.

"The water... it's pretty hot," he repeated.

"Oh okay, good," I replied. I stood to my feet and walked passed him. Even with motel soap, he smelled so damn good. "I'll be right out."

I closed the bathroom door behind me and then saw he had his clothes draped on the towel rack. I stripped out of my own clothes and tied my hair up with the rubber band that was on my wrist. I stepped in the shower and instantly felt hot when the idea of him being in here a few minutes earlier naked. I let the hot water run over my body and then soaped up using the same soap he did.

Once I was finished, I grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around my body. I wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at my reflection.

I was twenty-two and only been with two guys. Once in high school and one in college, but it had been just over year since I last had sex. I wasn't one to sleep around or have one night stands, but it seemed that might change tonight.

I was a good girl. I got straight A's, I never got into trouble with the law, I was pretty boring. If I told anyone in my life that I picked up some man on the side of the road and brought him to a hotel, they'd never believe me.

I didn't know a single thing about him. I didn't know his name. I didn't know his age, where he was from, what he did for a living, or why he was walking along the highway in the pouring rain.

I didn't care.

I just wanted him.

I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. When I walked back in the room, he was sitting on the bed with his hands in his lap. He looked up at me and I could see his Adam's Apple bobbing as he swallowed.

He stood to his feet and walked over to me. My heart raced as he approached.

Once he was close, so close that I could feel the warmth from his body, he reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. That simple touch made me shiver.

"Please tell me if I'm missreading this," he groaned. "You're so damn beautiful. Do you want this as much as I do?"

"Yes."

And with that, his lips were on mine.

* * *

**Oh my! It is getting hot in here? And yes I know, a cliffy, oh well, it will make CH 2 all the more worth it. **

**Pix posted in my FB group.**

**Next updated... Thursday! **

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter Two

**What's this, an early update? Yes you are correct. I have decided to shorten the updating schedule to every (3) days instead of (5). I hope that makes you all happy. I am blown away from the response, you all kick some major ass! **

**And yes, I confess, since there were so many guesses, this story is LOOSLEY based on Heart's, All I Want to do is Make Love to You. Now I say loosely based for a couple reasons, so please READ THIS. One, Bella did NOT set out to get pregnant. Two, there is NO other man. Three, please remember all that if you listen to the long. Remember LOOSLEY based. **

**Oh and one more thing, please I am asking you all to forgive any typos. As I have said, my beta did all 12 chapters in one night, so there's bound to be some minor errors. I hope you can look past them and enjoy the story anyway. If she didn't do this for me, I'm not sure how long it would have taken for me to get this story out, so you have to take the good with the bad, okay?**

**Alright enough babbling, I know you want to get it on... I mean get on with it.**

* * *

One Night of Love

~ TWO ~

* * *

His hands were all in my hair once he untied it and his lips were on mine, kissing me like I have never been kissed in my life.

He tasted like heaven as his tongue entered my mouth and played with mine. I moaned in his mouth as our lips were wild on each other. The kiss was deep and full of passion, it was hot and sweet at the same time. He was a bit taller then me so I had to use my tip toes to reach his hair that was still wet from his shower.

I tugged it

He moaned.

Oh god.

I ran my hands down his smooth chest. He had a small amount of hair on his upper chest and then more down towards his waist. I could feel his hardness pressing on my hip, it felt delicious. I hesitated when I reached his towel and then he broke the kiss to look in my eyes. I could see the passion in them and then I reached for where he had the towel tucked in and released it, letting it fall to the ground.

Oh.

My.

God.

He was fucking beautiful. I never paid much attention in the past to cocks. I mean of course I looked, at the two I've seen, but I have never really taken notice.

Until now.

He was long and thick and when I reached out to touch him, he was hard and his skin was soft. I let out a sigh when I wrapped my hand around him and moved up and down his whole length. When I captured the moisture that formed at his tip and rolled it around, he let out a deep moan that was so sexy. I looked up at him as I moved my hand up and down, he looked at me though his long lashed as he breathed heavily.

He then pulled me back to him and kissed me again as he pushed his tongue in. I swirled my tongue with his and then with no doubt, I let him remove my towel.

Once I was naked before him, he pulled back to look at me. His eyes were all over my body, which made me wet. His gaze nearly did me in. In the moment, the way he looked at me, he made me feel beautiful and desired. Two things I never really saw myself as, but in this moment with him, I believed it.

He turned me around so my back was to his front and he pulled my hair to the side so he could kiss my neck. His hands left my hips and slowly moved up my sides until his reached my breasts. I let out a groaned when he cupped both my breasts and then pinched my nipples. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind as he continued to kiss my neck and caress my breasts.

His hands then traveled back down my sides, to my hips, and then to my dripping wet pussy. When he touched me, I bucked my body, pressing against his cock. His fingers reached down and slipped through my folds. I parted my legs, as he rubbed my clit, making me gasp for air.

I had to feel him, all of him. I abruptly turned around in his arms and kissed him again hard on his mouth. He kissed me back as he guided me to the bed and lowered me down, climbing on top of me. I instantly opened my legs and wrapped myself around him.

He tore away from my mouth and then took one of my nipples in his mouth. My hands were back to his hair, tugging, and raking through it as he sucked on my one breast and then the other.

I nearly jumped off the bed when he moved down my body and spread my legs more. His mouth was there, on me, and fuck I was glad I kept up with my waxing.

His tongue ran down the whole length of my slit and then back up again taking my clit between his lips and sucking on with the most amazing pressure.

This man knew exactly what he was doing.

He sucked and he licked and pushed one finger followed my another inside me. I cried out, my body thrashing as I came. It didn't take him long to get me there.

I was panting and still pulling on his hair as I rode out my orgasm. He smiled and then came back up my body and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips making me moan.

"You taste so fucking good," he whispered.

"Please," I begged, "I need to feel you."

He moved so he was between my legs and parted my knees with his hands.

I was so ready.

I needed to feel his cock inside me.

I needed him to fuck me.

He took a hold of himself and before I could move, he was inside me.

"Oh god," I screamed.

He moved in and out, hard and deeper. He lowered his body on mine and took one of my nipples back into his mouth as he moved.

His movement became harder and faster and I met him thrust for fucking amazing thrust.

"Uh, you feel so good,... ah fuck," he groaned.

He then reached down and began to rub my clit while still moving in and out of my body.

"Yes,... oh..." I was falling apart again.

He was so damn good.

In the past it was a huge effort for me to come. Both guys I was with rarely got me there, let alone more than once, and more times than not, I faked it.

But not with him.

This stranger was making me come over and over and fucking me like never before.

My body rocked again as my orgasm ripped through and I moaned as the sensation hit me. I held onto his biceps, digging my nails into his skin, as I finished.

He then began moving again, harder, faster, and ever so perfectly. He picked up his pace, holding my legs open, so he could move deeper inside me.

I looked in his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, his lashes so long, as he groaned. I could feel him pulsing inside me as he gave me all he had.

He lowered himself down on me, still inside me, as he caught his breath. I ran my hands up and down his slick back and then through his hair. He kissed my neck and then my lips, and then he rolled off me.

We both laid there for a few minutes and then I got up to use the bathroom. When I returned, he had pulled down the blankets and was lying in bed with his arms tucked under his head.

I smiled at him and then got back into bed. Once I was beside him, he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arm around me as I rested my head on his chest and ran my fingers over his tattoo. I felt him sigh and then kiss my forehead.

I wanted to ask him his name, but before I knew it, I passed out.

****ONoL****

The next morning I woke up before the sun and it was only when I opened my eyes and saw him asleep beside me, that I remembered the previous night, and what we did together.

I remembered picking him up on the side of the road and pulling into this motel. I remembered him kissing me and fucking me so damn good, making me come over and over again. I remembered his hands all over me and I remember the emerald of his eyes looking down at me as he moved inside me.

I remembered everything.

But I knew what began in this room also had to end in this room. There was no other way. It had to be over.

I slowly got out of bed, being careful not to wake him. I went into the bathroom and quickly dressed back in my clothes. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. I jotted some words down and then looked at him as he slept so peacefully.

He was on his side with the sheet pulled up to just below his hip and I watched him breathe. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes fluttered every so often. His lashes were so sexy, along with his hair. I had loved pulled on it when he made me come. I looked at his tattoos, taking in ever line, every detail of his ink. I wanted to remember every inch of him. I wanted to store him in my brain and never forget.

I read over my words one last time and sighed. I didn't know his name, but I'd always remember his eyes.

_Green eyes, _

_Last night was amazing. I've never experienced anything like that in my entire life. But one night was all this could be. Please don't try to find me, just live in my memory, you'll always be there._

_~ Me _

I left the note on the bedside table and took one last look. I then picked up my bag and quietly opened the door. Once in my car, tears poured down my face as I pulled out of the motel parking lot.

* * *

**Oh boy, Bella Bella Bella... she ran. Now what? **

**Next update... Friday! **

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter Three

**_I SUGGEST YOU READ MY A/N BECAUSE I ACTUALLY ANSWER QUESTIONS_! I say this because in the my note from last CH I stated that the story was loosely based on the Heart song and then I get reviews, "you're story reminds me of that Heart song." *Sigh* Again, I also stated there will be EPOV after CH 12. There are five Edward out takes. **

**I am updating early because I am not going to home tomorrow night, so you're welcome. Seems some people weren't thrilled with Bella leaving, but truth be told, if she didn't, there wouldn't be much of a story, now would there? **

**Ok let's get going.**

* * *

One Night of Love

~ Three ~

* * *

I cried the whole way home. My tears never stopped falling as I crossed the town line into Forks.

I wiped my eyes when I pulled into the driveway of the only home I've ever known. I never liked living here, but right now, I needed to be home.

I was glad to be home.

I grabbed some of bags and headed up to the front door. Before I could open it, it swung open and there was my dad. I started crying again at the sight of him. Ever since my mom died when I was eleven, it was always Charlie to be there. He was the best father and if I knew nothing else in life, I knew he loved me.

"Bells," he greeted and then he saw my tears. "Baby girl, why are you crying?"

"Daddy." I said and then I dropped my bags. I flew into my dad's arms and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just... h-happy to see you." I stuttered.

"I"m glad you're home, Bells. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dad."

"Come on let's get these bags," he said and then picked up my bags from the ground. "Go on inside, I'll get the rest of your things."

I nodded and then walked into the house. I looked around, it was the same as when I left. I then went up to my room and sat down on my double bed. My mind was on my mystery guy_,_ but I knew leaving the way I did, was the best thing for both of us.

My dad came into my room with some of my bags and set them down on the floor.

"I saw Rosie at the store," he told me, "She told me to tell you to call her as soon you got home."

"Okay, I will," I said. "Right now I need a hot shower and some sleep."

"All right, I'll leave you to that," Charlie nodded. "It's good to have you home, Bella. Love you kiddo."

"Love you too, Daddy."

I was always grateful that Charlie never hovered.

After a long hot shower and more tears, I changed into pajama pants and a tank top and climbed into my bed.

I pulled my blanket up to my neck and willed myself to fall asleep.

That was the first time I dreamed of my green eyed stranger.

When I opened my eyes, I reached for my phone to check the time. I had slept for over four hours. I got up and walked down stairs to find a note from my dad telling me he was called into the station and would be back in a couple hours.

I opened the fridge and grimaced at how little there was in there. If I knew any better, Charlie was eating much too often at the diner. I knew a trip to the store was in order, but first I had to call Rose.

I sat down in my dad's recliner and dialed Rose's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Bella!"

"Hey Rose."

"Are you home?"

"Yeah, I got home early this morning. I just woke up from a long nap."

"How are you?"

"I"m... okay," I told her. "I need to see my best friend."

"How about tonight? I've got lots to tell you."

"Tonight's good," I agreed. "But first I have to go to the grocery store. Charlie is in serious need of a home cooked meal. How about I come by in a few hours?"

"Sounds good, I'll chill the wine."

I hung up the phone and went upstairs to change. After a run to the grocery store to pick up a bunch of things, I unpacked everything and called Charlie at the station to let him know I was going to Rose's and would be back late.

I made it to Rose's house and it was so good to see her. After a long hung and a bunch of I miss you's we were seated in her living room with a glass of wine.

Rose's parents were never home it seemed. They worked for the same marketing firm and were constantly on business trips. Rose told me they had left this morning and wouldn't be back for a few days. I can't remember a time when Rose wasn't on her own. We had that in common as well as being an only child.

"So what did you have to tell me?" I asked as I took a sip of wine.

"Oh right, yeah... I uh, met a guy," she said as she took a big sip from her glass.

"Really? Wow, tell me about him."

"Well, his name is Emmett, he's so hot, big and muscular like I like it. He's from Seattle, and did I mention he's hot?"

"I think you may have," I smiled, and then took another sip from my glass. "That's great, Rose, I'm glad you met someone, but Seattle?"

"I know,it kind of sucks," she sighed, "But we'll make it work. He knows I have my job here so he said, we'll think of something. IN the meantime, we're just doing the long distance thing."

"Is he coming out here soon?"

"Yeah in a couple weeks," she told me.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, I'm happy for me too," she smiled, "I met a great guy and I have my best friend finally home and we're going to have the best summer before we start work. Yeah, I'm a lucky girl."

"That you are," I laughed.

_**~ Six Weeks Later ~**_

"Bells, are you okay?" Charlie asked, as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, Dad... I'm... oh god," I said before I heaved in the toilet again. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'm heading to work. Remember I'm doing a double, so I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Great, okay Dad, bye." Again I heaved.

Once I finished, I rinsed my mouth out and went back to my bedroom. I felt like shit. Last night Rose and I went out to dinner and I thought my dinner tasted kind of strange, maybe I had food poisoning.

Or maybe...

Oh shit...

I jumped off my bed and grabbed my phone to check my period tracking app. When I clicked on the app, my blood ran cold.

Six days late.

I was never late in my life. I sat back down on the bed and remembered where I was six weeks ago. I was in the motel with my green eyed stranger almost six weeks ago to the day.

I gasped.

We didn't use any protection.

I didn't even think about then and clearly neither did he. Not only did I have sex with a total stranger who I picked up on the side of of the road, but I had careless unprotected sex with him.

And now...

My stomach turned and I ran back in the bathroom.

I then picked up my phone and called Rose.

"Hey," she answered.

"Rose, I need you to do me a big favor, please?" I sighed.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I need you to go to the store for me."

"You sound upset, are you sick?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, what do you need?"

"A pregnancy test."

* * *

**Do you like Rose as much as I do? She's a good friend, I like nice Rose, she's not a bitch in this story. And Charlie, gotta love him too. **

**Pix posted on my FB group. **

**Next update... Sunday.**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter Four

One Night of Love

~ FOUR ~

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Rose was at my front door holding a white bag and wearing a look of death on her face. I sighed and let her in.

"I didn't see the cruiser outside, Charlie at work?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's doing a double**.** Won't be back until the morning."

"That's good, because Lucy, you've got some 'splaining to do."

I let out a deep breath.

"I know."

She handed out the bag to me, but as I went to take it, she pulled it back.

"Even if this is negative, I want to know why I had to get this for you. You're not getting out of this, Bella."

"I figured as much."

She handed me the bag. I took it from her and walked up the stairs, she was right on my heels.

"What, you want to watch me pee too?"

"No, go ahead, I'll wait in your room**.**" she said, and then walked in my bedroom.

I sighed and closed the bathroom door. I read the instructions and did exactly what the test said. Once I was done, I put the cap on, and then placed the test on the counter. I washed my hands and opened the door.

"It said, five minutes," I told Rose as I walked in the bedroom.

"Start talking," she insisted.

"Can we wait until I see the results?" Rose shrugged. "I promise I'll tell you everything, but I'm freaking out right now."

"Okay, fair enough."

I looked at my phone, it had been five minutes. I walked back in the bathroom and picked up the test. My eyes started to water and my body started to shake. There is was, one word that changed my life as I knew it.

Pregnant.

When I came back in my bedroom, I didn't need to say anything. Rose knew already. She walked over to me and put her arms around me as I cried.

She must have held me for what seemed like forever when we finally sat down on my bed.

"You never told me you were seeing someone," Rose started.

"I"m not."

"Then who's the father?"

I inhaled my breath and let it go.

"It was the night I drove home from Portland. I had just crossed into Washington when I saw him."

"This was someone you just met?"

"Yes, he was on the side of the road, walking alone. It was raining and he was soaked through, so I stopped."

"You did what?" Rose shouted. "Bella please tell me you did not pick up a total stranger and sleep with him?"

"I can't tell you that, because I did**.** " I sobbed. "I can't explain it. Rose. I didn't feel scared when I pulled over and even when he got in my car, he was nice and he smelled so damn good. I don't know what came over me because I've never done anything like that, but when I saw a motel, I pulled into the lot.

"I wanted him and he wanted me. So we got a room and... he made me feel so good. He was so gentle, yet so good at all he did. I have never had a sexual experience like that, ever. He was so good looking, his eyes were so green, and he had tattoos. He made me feel like I was the only girl in the world."

"He didn't hurt you?"

"No, I wanted it. I had never wanted anything so much in my life." I cried.

"Clearly you didn't use protection?"

"No, and I didn't even realize it until this morning. We were so caught up in each other that neither of us thought about it," I hung my head down. "I am so stupid. Not only did I pick up a complete stranger, but I let him fuck me without a condom and now I'm pregnant."

"Well you have to tell him, what's his name? I'm sure if you call him..."

"I can't call him" I interrupted. "I don't have his number. I don't know anything about it him, not even his name."

"Oh Bella."

"I left before he woke up. I left him a note telling him I'd always remember our night, but that's all it could be. I didn't even leave him my name."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared. I haven't had the best luck with guys in the past as you know. They always left me first, I didn't want to get hurt again, and with him... I felt something intense for him, which is just as crazy, and... I couldn't bear for him to leave me so..."

"You left first?"

"Yeah. I know it was stupid, you don't have to tell me that. I just freaked out." I replied. I cupped my face in my hands as my tears fell. "Oh god, what I am I going to do, Rose?"

Rose pulled me in her arms again and let me cry.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I'll do whatever I can to help you and Charlie..."

"He's going to kill me," I sobbed. "He raised me know better on all accounts. He raised me to always be safe and I wasn't."

"He's may be mad at first, but he loves you, Bella. You're his whole world and we both know he can't stay mad at you for long, unless... you don't tell him."

"How could I not tell him? I think he'd notice my sudden my weight gain."

"Well you do have other options Bella, you don't have to have it."

I picked my head up to look at her.

"I know," I agreed. "But this baby wasn't made from something bad. Even though it was irresponsible and a one night thing, he was kind and gentle, he didn't hurt me, and I just... couldn't do that. It's not this baby's fault that I was careless. I'm having it."

"Okay, then I'll support you," Rose assured me. "I'm going to be an Auntie." She smiled.

"That you are**.**" I agreed. "You're going to be the best Aunt."

"Hell yeah, I am." She smiled. "Do you want me to stay when you tell Charlie?"

"No, I need to do that one my own, but thanks for asking."

"You're welcome," she replied. "Call me if you need me."

Rose hugged me and then left my house.

I went back in the bathroom and looked at the test again. I then covered my flat stomach with my hands.

His baby was growing inside me and I couldn't help but feel happy knowing he'd always be apart of me. I wondered if my baby would have dark green eyes?

Just like him.

****ONoL****

The next morning Charlie came home and after he had slept some, he came down to the kitchen. I had made fresh coffee and breakfast for him.

"This looks great, thanks Bells."

"No problem." I let out my breath and took a seat next to him. It was now or never. "Dad, I have to tell you something."

Charlie eyed me and lowered his fork. He took a sip of coffee and then wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"That never sounds good to a parent, no matter how old their kids get," he declared. "Okay, let's have it."

"Well there's no easy way to say it, so I'm just going to say it." It was then tears started to fall from my eyes. "I'm... I'm pregnant, Dad."

"What?" Charlie questioned.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy." I sobbed.

"Ah Bells, how did this happen?" I looked at him. "No, I know how this happened, but why weren't you safe?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "It just happened."

"Well who's the father?"

"No one**." **I said. Charlie looked at me with that dad stare. "I mean of course he's someone, but it was... a one night thing, he's not in the picture."

"Bella..."

"I know dad, I know it was stupid." I cried out. "I know all of that, but it happened and now I'm pregnant. I want this baby, dad."

Charlie was quiet. I never liked when my dad got quiet, that meant he was thinking, and thinking hard. I watched him as his brows knitted together. Finally he sighed and looked back in my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a sober voice.

"Yes," I replied. "I want this baby, it's a part of me. I'm just sorry that I disappointed you."

"I love you Bella, no matter what stupid ass thing you do, I'm always going to love you," he let out a breath. "You're not a child, you're a grown woman and if having this baby is something you want, then you have my full support."

"Really, you don't hate me?"

"Hate you? Bella, I could never hate you. Just like this baby is apart of you, you're apart of me. I'd do anything for you, baby girl. You'll see one day when your child does something to throw your ass for a loop."

"I love you, Daddy." I sobbed.

My father took me in his arms and held me close.

"Everything is going to be okay**.**" he told me as I cried. "I've got you, Bells, I've got you."

When Charlie told me everything would be okay, I believed him.

* * *

**Oh Charlie, he loves his girl. And I love him, he's going to be the best grandpa! **

**For those who are unaware, the Lucy and 'splaining reference is from the I Love Lucy show. Desi always used to tell Lucy she's got some 'splaining to do when she did something crazy, which was often, lol. **

**For those wondering, _ONE MORE CHAPTER_, and then we're back to the prologue which is present day. Oh boy! **

**Next update... Wednesday!**

**Pix posted for chapter on FB. **

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter Five

**Early update again, I know I'm the best**

* * *

One Night of Love

~ FIVE ~

Seven Months Later

* * *

As I looked down at my sleeping baby, I couldn't believe she was mine. She was born yesterday afternoon, and I don't think I've stopped looking at her. She had dark hair line mine and pink rosy cheeks, and her eyes, the deepest shade of green, just like... her father.

It was the first thing I noticed when she was born. And her eye color seemed to get greener as the hours went on. I couldn't help but think of the handsome man who helped create her with me. I remembered how gentle he was and how he took his time with me, and how he made me feel that night.

This little girl was a product of that night and I could not love any more than I do in this moment. There was no doubt, from the moment I found out I was pregnant, that I was going to keep her and love her forever. She was a part of him, and even though I didn't know his name or where he was today, a part of him would always be with me, he'd always be in my heart, and every time I look at our baby girl, I'd see him in her eyes.

"How are my girls?"

I looked up and saw Charlie standing in the doorway of my hospital room with a bunch of pink balloons and a large stuffed bunny.

"Hey Dad," I greeted, "We're good."

Charlie set the balloons and the bunny down and came over to my bed. I handed him the baby and I could see he was already just as in love with her as I was.

"Did you decide on a name for this little girl?" He asked, as he kissed her head.

"I did, yes, " I answered. "Katherine Renee Swan. After Mom and I thought Katie for short."

"I like it, it's beautiful Bells." He said, and then smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Yes she is."

"And her eyes, I don't think I've ever seen such green eyes. Which is odd since you have brown eyes."

I didn't say a word. My father looked up at me when I didn't answer him.

"Ah, right, okay then." He replied. He knew where her green eyes came from. "Well then, when did they say you could come home?"

"Tomorrow." I stated. "Since Katie was a few weeks early, they just want to keep her once more day for observation."

"Good, I have everything ready."

"Dad, you've done so much already."

"Nonsense," he disagreed. "You two are my girls, I'd do anything for you."

"We're so lucky to have you." I smiled and wiped away my tears.

When I got pregnant, I had to notify the school to tell them I wouldn't be able to commit to the whole school year. Since they were impressed with my resume, they offered me a sub position until I had the baby and they agreed to hold my full time position until the following school year. I was grateful for the school's understanding, because I really wanted to teach.

The next day, Katie and I came home and it was a roller coaster for sure, but it was all worth it. Charlie was able to take some vacation time to stay home with me for a few weeks and Rose and Emmett were around too.

I warmed up to Emmett pretty quickly, mostly because I saw how stupid in love he was with my best friend. He was a good guy. I always felt for him because he had a lot to deal with when he was younger. He had lost both his parents in a car accident when he was nineteen and his older brother was not always around.

From what Rose told me, Emmett's brother was a classical musician and was always traveling through Europe, so much so that Rose has never met him. So in essence, Rose was Emmett's only family and now he had an extended family with myself, Charlie, and Katie.

_**Four Years Later**_

"Katie, let's go, we're going to be late." I called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Mommy," she replied, as she came down the stairs with her backpack dressed in a denim skirt, pink tights, and her Elsa sweater. Her hair was long and curly and her eyes had only gotten greener as she grew.

About a year ago, Katie and I moved out of my Dad's house when I was finally able to buy a house of our own. As much as my dad would have liked us to stay forever, he knew we had to move out on our own. He was happy however, that the house I bought was not too far from home.

I was in my second year of teaching third grade and I loved it. It was everything I hoped it would be. Katie was now in preschool and having her school right down the street from mine was a nice thing since it allowed me to take her to school everyday.

"Are we going to see Aunt Rosie after school?" Katie asked. She loved her Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett.

Rose and Emmett were getting married in a few months and had just bought a house here in Forks. After doing the long distance thing for three years, Emmett finally had enough and decided to move to Forks.

"Yes baby," I told her. "After school. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

I dropped Katie off at school and then made it work with fifteen minutes to spare. I was in the lounge when Rose came in.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," I replied.

"So we're having a party."

"That's nice," I said, and then took a sip of my coffee.

"Bella..."

"What?"

"Don't start."

"Start what?"

"You know what. You do this every time I want you do something."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Pffft, even if I do, you know I have Katie to think about."

"Come on, Katie had always been your focus, so much so you've totally forgotten about yourself. You haven't even dated since you got pregnant. I'm having a house warming party and you're coming."

"Rose..."

"No, I already talked to Charlie and he's already agreed to watch Katie. It's done. You're coming."

I looked at her and sighed. She was right. I didn't do much since I had Katie. She was my whole world and considering how she came to be, I didn't want to do anything stupid again, so I refrained from men. I just didn't see the point. I had a kid and that would always be seen as baggage, so why bother? I was fine and content with it being Katie and I, and when I got a little crazy, I just took out my battery operated boyfriend and took care of it.

"Come on, it's going to be fun," she continued. "Emmett's brother is finally in town, it will be the first time I'm meeting him and Emmett is really excited to have his brother in town. So no excuses."

I know there was no way she was going to let me out of this. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay fine," I conceded, "I'll go."

"Good to hear," she smiled. "Saturday night, be there at eight. Oh and dress up a little. Wear the hot black dress that's in the back of your closet with the tags still on it."

I nodded and then left the lounge to start my day. How bad could it be. It's been a long time I've had a night out.

It might be fun.

* * *

**Uh oh... If you need to go back and read the prologue, next chapter picks up there with a green eyed stranger. How is he there? Who is he? All will be revealed next update.**

**Next update... Friday, if not sooner. **

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter Six

**Clearly, I can't stick to a posting schedule. But better to be early than late, right? You're all amazing! **

* * *

One Night of Love

~ SIX ~

* * *

It was the night of the party and I just gotten home from dropping Katie off at my Dad's. I knew she'd be fine, I was the one who was having a harder time than her, I knew that.

I showered, shaved, and washed my hair and then I pulled out the said black dress in the back of my closet that Rose spoke of, It was a beautiful dress. I remembered when I bought it thinking I'd never have a place to wear it to, but I couldn't pass it up.

It was short, strapless, and covered in lace. I pulled my hair up in a clip and applied a little make up. I then put on my black pumps and looked at my reflection. I guess it was as good as it was going to get.

I looked at the clock and since it was just about eight, with a deep sigh, I left my house. When I got to Rose's place there were already a lot of people there and I started to feel uncomfortable and out of place.

Katie was always on my mind and I was about to turn around and leave, when I felt a hand pull on my arm.

"No so fast," Rose said, as she pulled me to face her. "Don't even think about it, Bella."

"Rose, why am I even here?" I asked in frustration. "You know I have to get back to Katie. This was a mistake."

"No you don't," she stopped me. "Katie is having a good night with her grandpa. Come on Bella, you have to stop using your daughter as an excuse for everything."

"I don't do that." I argued again.

"Yes you do," she eyed me. "I can't go to the bar because I have Katie. I can't go shopping because I have Katie. I can't date because I have Katie. Ever since you had her, you've put your own needs on hold, we've talked about this."

"That's what you do when you have a baby," I protested.

"Yes, but Katie is almost three now," Rose pointed out. "You haven't dated anyone since before you got pregnant with her and you haven't gotten laid since... well that night. So that's why you're here, to get out for one night, and have some fun. Besides, its not like I drug you out to a bar, it's only our house for crying out loud and you look damn hot. I was right about that dress."

"Ugh, fine, whatever," I huffed. "I need a drink."

"That's my girl."

Two beers and two shots later, I was buzzed, and feeling really good. Rose was right, it had been too long since I let loose and had some fun.

My life was centered around my little girl, and while I loved her with all my heart, I rarely thought about myself anymore. I had a good job teaching third grade and I was able to buy a small house for Katie and I. I was twenty six years old and for the most part, I had my life together, except for one thing.

Love

After having Katie, none of that mattered. I had her, and she was my priority.

Letting out a breath, I stood to my feet, and walked back to over to where the beer was.

"Hey Bella," I heard Emmett say.

"Hi Emmett."

"Glad you could come out tonight," he said. "How's my little lady doing?"

"She's good, she's with Charlie tonight, ' I replied.

As we were talking, my attention when to a shadow in the kitchen doorway. As I looked up, my eyes locked with his, and my heart sank.

His dark green eyes met mine mirroring my shock.

How was he here in Emmett's house?

It had been almost four years since I last saw him, since we shared that one night of love.

My body was shaking, my hands were sweating, and my face was on fire. Emmett noticed my change in demeanor.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked.

"I uh... I yeah, I think so," I stuttered.

Emmett looked behind him to see what I was looking at and it was almost if I was having an out of body experience.

"Edward come here, I want to introduce you to someone."

I couldn't breathe.

He walked over slowly, never taking his eyes off of me. He was wearing dark jeans and a white button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I could see the outline of his tattoos through the fabric.

His tattoos.

"Bella this is my older brother, Edward Cullen, Edward this is Rose's best friend, Bella Swan."

He cleared his throat and extended his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you," he said softly, never taking his eyes off of me. "I've, ah, heard a lot about you."

I placed my hand in his and gasped from the charge I felt when I touched him. That whole night came flooding back in my mind. His hands, his kiss, his mouth, the way he felt moving inside me.

His eyes.

Green eyes.

Katie

Katie

Katie.

Katie's eyes.

I was going to be sick. I pulled my hand back and clutched my stomach.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

I ran off and out of the house to my car without looking back. Once I was there, I heaved expelling everything that was in my stomach. I was completely out of breath.

"Bella!" I heard Rose call after me. She was at me side, and by then I was crying as I tried to catch my breath. "Bella what the hell happened?"

"I can't... oh god," I gasped for air. "Emmett's brother... oh god."

"Edward? What about him?" I didn't answer. I just cried. "Bella did he say something to you. Tell me what the hell happened?"

"How didn't you know?" I sobbed.

"Know what?"

"His eyes. His green eyes, her eyes."

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Edward god damn it!" I shouted. "She has his eyes."

"Who does? Bella who has Edward's eyes?"

"Katie."

"What?" Rose then gasped. "No... Edward is... how... I don't understand."

"How didn't you see? How didn't Emmett see?"

"How would I? Bella I just met the man last night. I saw pictures but I never thought anything. He's been away for years. The last time Emmett saw him was... oh shit." She covered her mouth with her hand. "Was three and half years ago when Edward came to Seattle. Oh Bella, I had no idea. I mean lots of people have green eyes, I didn't even think Edward could possibly be Katie's father. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. And as for Emmett, you know he never pays attention to detail. Just this morning I asked him to get me a soy white chocolate mocha, he brought be back black coffee."

"I don't know how this is happening!" I cried out. "I made peace with everything. I made peace with leaving him the way I did, it was the right thing to do at the time. And now he's here after all these years, and turns out all this time... oh god..." I clutched my chest, "he's Emmett's brother! And he's here in Forks, inside your damn house!"

"Bella what I can do?"

"Nothing. I have to go," I told her as I wiped my face. "Please don't tell him about Katie, please Rose, I'm begging you."

"I won't, I promise."

"I have to go," I sad again, and then got in my car. Once I was home, I sat in my driveway and cried.

What the hell was I going to do now?

* * *

**Oh damn I think I need to catch my breath! So now we know who green eyes is. Isn't it ironic, don't you think? LOL. **

**I know a lot of you want to know why Edward was walking in the rain that night, and he'll say, but then there will be an out take from that night in his POV so it will make more sense then. His POV will post after CH 12, and yes you'll see what he was thinking of this night as well. **

**Next update... sooner than you think. **

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter Seven

**I'm posting early yet again because tomorrow night, I have a date with Mr. Grey and his red room on DVD. I'm sure you all don't mind, right? Oh and c****an you all do a favor... cut Bella some clack please! Ok, thanks! **

* * *

One Night of Love

~ SEVEN ~

* * *

Once I pulled myself out of my car, I took a long hot shower and curled up on my sofa.

I still could not believe the man I shared that one night with is Emmett's brother.

In what universe does that happen?

I didn't know what to do.

Rose said he travels a lot, is he only visiting?

He looked good.

He looked so damn good.

Better than he did that night, if that were even possible.

My heart was in my throat and my stomach was in knots. How was this even possible?

Katie.

Her father, a man she didn't even know. A man I didn't even know. How was I going to explain that to her when I can't even understand it myself?

He was here.

Edward.

He had a name.

Edward,

Edward.

Edward.

Oh god, my head was spinning. That night with him, I never forgot it. I never forgot a thing about it. And now it was all back. He was here.

Edward.

I had his baby.

His baby girl.

Our baby girl.

He doesn't even know he's a father. What if he doesn't want her? How could I take that risk?

We were fine, Katie and I, just me and her, we were fine. And now he's here, and he looks so good, and he's Emmett's fucking brother.

I finally willed my mind to shut the fuck up and I fell asleep, right there on the couch.

****ONoL****

The next morning, I pealed myself off the couch and forced myself to eat something and change my clothes. My head went right back to spinning. I looked at my phone, there was a text from Rose asking me I was okay.

Okay?

I was so not okay.

I text her back, telling her I was fine, but I needed some time to figure this out and would call her soon.

I sat at my kitchen table sipping my coffee. I knew it wasn't a dream, I knew he was here, my perfect green eyed stranger. He was here and I knew I needed to deal with it, I just didn't know how.

The sound of my doorbell made me snap out of my thoughts. I Figured it was Rose not liking my text, that would be typical.

I answered the door and my eyes widened with shock.

It most definitely wasn't Rose.

There stood my green eyed stranger no more, on my porch. I just looked at him, I couldn't find my voice.

Guess it was time to deal with this.

"I made Emmett tell me your address," he spoke. "I'm sorry, I had to see you. I didn't get a chance last night since you ran out."

"I know, " I replied. "I didn't know what to do, so I just ran."

"You seem to keep running, just like you did... before."

Gut punch.

He remembered.

I sighed and lowered my head. I swallowed hard and looked back up at him.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, knowing full well we needed to talk.

"Yeah, I would."

I moved aside so he could come in my house. He was in my damn house, this was surreal.

He looked around some and then turned to look at me. I was standing there just looking at him.

"I know I should have said this sooner, but... I'm Edward Cullen, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself... before."

"Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella," I replied. "Would you like some coffee, Edward?"

Saying his name did something to me.

"I'd love some, thanks," he smiled.

I walked into the kitchen and as I was pouring his cup, he came in behind me.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he said. I kept my back to him. "When I woke up that morning after you left, I thought I dreamed you, but I could still smell you on the sheets, so I knew it was real. Little did I know your best friend was marrying my little brother."

I turned around to face him.

"I"m sorry I left."

"Why did you?" He questioned. "Why didn't you stay until I woke up... if not for nothing then to say goodbye?"

"I got freaked out," I admitted. "Before that night, I never did anything like that in my life. I was a good girl, your classic cop's daughter, so to pick up a stranger on the side of the road and then to go to a motel and do what we did... it wasn't something I do."

"And I do?" He threw back at me. "Bella... that night, I was walking because I ran out of gas and my phone was dead. I was so deep in thought as I was driving, I didn't even see my gas light go on. I had no choice but to walk to find a phone, then you pulled over. That was not something I do either, but for whatever reason, it felt right."

"It did, that's why I wasn't scared when we were together," I told him. "When I woke up all I could do was look at you as you slept, but I knew it couldn't go anywhere, so I had to go. I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have stayed."

"And done what?" I asked. "Edward, we didn't know a thing about each other. I was afraid you'd wake up with regret and I didn't think I could handle seeing that from you."

"I didn't regret it," he sighed. "In fact, I never forgot it."

Sigh

"Neither have I."

"Bella..." he walked closer to me. "That night was one of the best nights of my life. I never felt the way I did that night with you. Not before that night, and definitely not after. Being with you, feeling you against me, it has never left my mind."

"I feel the same way." I lowered my head.

"I just wish you would have stayed."

"I'm sorry." I said, as I looked back up in his eyes.

He cupped my cheek and I leaned into him. I could smell him, his smell still did things to me, and his eyes were still just as green. I gasped when he leaned in. I knew he was about to kiss me, and lord help me I wanted him to, it had been so damn long.

"Bells, we're home!" I heard my dad shout from the front door.

I jumped back from Edward and cleared my throat. And then my heart leaped out of my chest when Katie came running in the kitchen.

"Mommy!" She called out.

Edward looked at me puzzled and then his eyes grew when he saw the little girl running towards me. I looked at Edward and then crouched down to meet my daughter.

"Hi sweetheart, did you have a good time with Grandpa?" I asked her.

"The best time, Grandpa took me fishing, I caught a big stinky fish." She giggled.

"That's great baby**."** I said to her. "Why don't you go bring your bag upstairs and I'll be up to see you soon, okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Katie then looked up at Edward. She smiled at him. "Hi," she said.

"H-hello," he replied. I'm sure in that moment he saw his own eyes looking back at him. I could see his body start to shake as he looked down at Katie.

"Go upstairs Katie, I'll be up soon."

Katie nodded and left the kitchen. I looked at Edward, he was standing still in his place, almost like a statue.

"Bells, I hope you're not mad I took her fishing..." Charlie said as he entered the kitchen, then he stopped when I saw I wasn't alone. "Oh sorry."

"No it's okay," I replied to him. "And no, I'm not mad. Ah, Dad this is Edward Cullen, he's Emmett's brother. This is my dad, Charlie Swan."

"Oh ok, well it's nice to meet you," Charlie said.

"Y-you too, sir," Edward replied, barely.

"Okay, well, it seems I've walked in on something,"Charlie observed. "I'm going to head home. Call me later, Bella."

"I will, Dad."

Charlie left the house and Edward and I were once again alone in the kitchen.

"How old... how old is she?" Edward asked me.

"She'll be four in a couple weeks," I answered.

"Oh god," he clutched the counter, "Her eyes, they look just like..."

"Yours," I finished for him.

* * *

**Gah! See there wasn't much of a delay before Bella told him, so calm down everyone. **

**Trust. **

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I just want to thank you all, your love for this story warms me heart... now let's see what happens next, shall we?**

* * *

One Night of Love

~ EIGHT ~

* * *

Silence

Edward was now seated at my table, his palms rubbing his eyes as if he were trying to rub them off.

Finally, he looked at me.

"She's... m-mine?"

"Yes." I took a seat next to him at the table. "I found out six weeks after that night. I didn't even remember not using protection until that moment."

"I'm so sorry about that, I was selfish." He sighed.

"I was there too, I didn't even think about it, I was so wrapped up in you and wanting you as much as I did."

"I wanted you too, but that's no fucking excuse," he hissed. "I should have used a condom, I had one in my wallet, I should have used it."

"Edward's this isn't your fault, we both forgot. I could have asked if you had one, but I didn't." I wanted to reach out and hold is hand, but I didn't. "None of that matters now."

"I can't even believe this," he fretted. "I have a daughter and I'm just finding out now..."

"Edward, I had no way to tell you," I informed him. "We didn't even know each others name that night."

"Yeah well if you had fucking stuck around, I could have told you that or given you my number, but you didn't, you left! You were pregnant with my baby and you left!" He shouted as he pushed the chair back and rose to his feet.

His tone made me jump.

"That's not fair," I spat.

"No, what's not fair is I have a baby that I never knew about, she's almost four years old! So don't talk to me about fairness, Bella." He jammed his hands in his pockets and then tugged on his hair. "I have to go."

He walked through the kitchen towards my front door. I called after him.

"Edward, don't go," I begged.

"Why not? Its what you do best."

And with that he was gone slamming the door behind him, again making me jump. My eyes filled with tears.

"Mommy?"

I quickly wiped my face before I turned around to find Katie standing on the steps.

"Hey baby, come give Mommy a hug?"

Katie ran into my arms and hugged me. She gave the best hugs. She then pulled back and touched my face.

"Why are you sad, Mommy?"

"I'm okay, baby." I told her.

"Who was that man? He was very tall?"

"He was ah, an old friend of Mommy's... and he's not happy with me right now?"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't tell him something very important," I replied. "You should always tell Mommy when you do something wrong, Katie, no matter what okay? Mommy will always love you and forgive you, okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Maybe that man will forgive you too."

"I hope so."

Truth be told, I'd hoped she'd forgive me too.

****ONoL****

A few days had passed an I hadn't heard from Edward. I was taking Katie to the park and I had asked Rose to meet us there.

"So he just walked out?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Just like I did. Have you talked to him?"

"Not much," she replied. "He's been pretty quiet."

"This is all my fault." I sobbed.

"Bella, he was in shock. I mean first seeing you again after all these years and then finding out he has a daughter. You've had four years to get used to that idea, he's only had four seconds."

"I know," I sobbed. "I just hope he talks to me. I'd like for him to know Katie, that is if she fits in his world."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me he travels a lot, maybe he's not planning on sticking around."

"Oh that, yeah," she blinked. "Bella, Edward is moving to Forks. He's not traveling anymore. He told Emmett the night of the party that he's retiring from playing professionally. He's just wants to teach music now."

"What?"

"Yeah, he told Emmett he's been gone too long and he wants to be with his brother, Emmett could not have been happier. So you see, he was planning on staying in town before he even saw you."

"So he's not leaving?"

"Doesn't appear so." She looked at me and grinned. "Bella, do you... want to be with Edward?"

"What?"

"I'm just asking. I know you haven't been with anyone since that night, and I'm just wondering if it's because of him. You always said it was because of Katie and not having time to date... but now I'm wondering if it's something more. And as far as I know, he's single."

I sighed and wiped my face. Rose knew me too well.

"It's crazy isn't it?"

"Not at all. You must have felt something for him that night."

"I didn't even know his name, how could I have felt something more than what it was?" I lowered my head and again wiped my tears. "I picked him up on the side of the road, Rose. I took him to a motel and let him fuck me, that's all it should have been."

"But it wasn't... you fell in love with him, didn't you?"

"Yes," I cried. "Love at first sight, I used to laugh at the notion, how can that even be true?" I paused. "But it is, I love him, and I never wanted anyone else after that night."

"Bella, love is crazy like that. Sometimes, when it's right, you just know, whether it's been one night or one year," she replied, and then placed her hand on my knee. "I think he just needs some time. He'll come around."

"Yeah," I nodded. "I never thought I'd ever seem him again, so the least I can do is afford him some time."

"Are you going to tell Katie?"

"I don't know," I breathed. "She asked me once why she doesn't have a daddy. I told her sometimes families just have mommy's, she bought it, for now. I always knew as she gets older, and see more, she'd ask again. I'm not sure what to tell her, I guess that's up to Edward. I don't want to disappoint her, he may not want her..."

"I want her."

Both my and Rose's heads spun around to find Edward dressed in jeans and a Stanford hoodie, standing behind the bench we were sitting on.

He was looking directly at me.

* * *

**Now don't be mad at Edward, he did come back after his shock wore off, but what does he have to say now?**

**Hoe you all liked. **

**Next update... Monday.**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter Nine

**I tweaked. All errors are mine, oh well. **

* * *

One Night of Love

~ NINE ~

* * *

My eyes locked with Edward's. I then tore my eyes away from his and looked at Rose who looked liked a cartoon character looking back and fourth between Edward and I.

"Well looks like that's my cue," Rose said. She stood to her feet and kissed my cheek. "Tell my niece I'll see her soon... wow, I just realized, she actually will be my niece once I marry Emmett. Huh."

I smiled at how true that was. Rose and Emmett always thought of Katie as their niece, little did we all know, she actually was. Rose smiled at Edward and walked back to her car leaving us alone. Edward was standing with his hands in his pockets. He let out a breath that he seemed to be holding since he got to the park.

"Can I sit?" He asked.

"Please."

He came around and took a seat next to me. I could tell he was searching the park for Katie. I saw him smile when he spotted her on the swings.

"She's beautiful," he said softly.

"Yes, she is."

"Edward..."

Bella..."

We said at the same time.

"Please, say what you were going to say," I encouraged him.

"I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry." He let out a hard breath. "I know I was a jerk the other day, you didn't deserve that. I know it's no excuse but I was just in shock."

"I know, but you were right," I told him. I shifted my body so I could look at him better. "I shouldn't have left the way I did all those years ago. I should've given you a chance in the morning to at least tell me your name. I was a coward, and so I'm the one who's sorry."

"I understand why you did, but Bella... I know this will sound crazy, but I wanted more than that one night." he admitted. My eyes welled again with tears. "I spent the better part of my adult life focusing on my career, putting all my energy into being the best classical pianist, to the point that nothing else mattered, not even my brother.

"Emmett and I were all we had. Our parents were killed in a car accident leaving just us. By then**,** I was already on my way with my music and I just left Emmett in Seattle. He was over eighteen, so I didn't think he needed me. I was wrong... but what I failed to realize is that I needed him just as much, maybe in even more. I'm just sorry it took me so long."

"You're here now." I said to him, trying to offer some kind of comfort.

"I know, but I wish it were enough. I have a lot of making up to so it seems. More than I was even aware of."

"So are you um... staying?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I am looking to buy a house. I need to get to know my brother again... not to mention you and Katie... that is, if you'll let me?"

"Do you want that?" I questioned.

"More than anything, Bella." He stated. "I never thought I'd see you again, and now here you are. And Katie's here and she's mine. I want her... I want you both."

"Edward... there's so much I don't know about you," I replied, as I shifted. "I mean I only just found out your name the other day. I don't even know how old you are."

"I'm 33," he responded. "And Bella, I know this is a lot to take in, trust me I'm still trying to get over my shock, but... I want to try. I want to know my daughter and I want her to know me."

"I want that too, from the moment she was born, I wished you were here with us."

"I'm here now, so please let me be. Don't run away again."

"I don't want to run away. Something happened to me as well that night we shared. Something that changed me ever since. Something that made it impossible for me to be with anyone else."

"No one?" He asked, his eyes were like saucers.

"No, crazy right? I spend one night with you with not even knowing your name, and it stayed with me in such a way, that being with anyone else was not an option."

"Well if you're crazy, then I must be too," he declared. "Bella, I haven't been with anyone either since that night. I blamed it on work leaving me no time to date, but the truth is, it was you all along. You never left my head... or my heart."

I looked at him in complete wonder. How was this even possible to have such an intense connection with someone after only meeting once by chance, years ago no less?

"As much as I love hearing that from you, and please don't misunderstand, I want you too, Edward, but... " I proclaimed, and then paused. "I need to think about Katie. She's been my focus since she was born, she's my life, and I need to do what's best for her. Yes I want her to know who you are, and for you to know her, but I need to do this slowly. I need to talk to her and feel her out before I spring this on her. Are you okay with that?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me," he answered. "When you think the time is right, then I will claim her as my own, but in the meantime, I'll follow your lead."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How would you feel about... going out to dinner with me?"

"Like a date?" I smiled.

"Yes," he smiled back. "We've done things so very backwards, and I would like very much to take you out on a date and get to know you more. I want to know everything about you."

"I'd like that very much."

"Great."

Just then, Katie came running over to where we were sitting.

"Mommy did you see me swing? I went so high."

"Yes my girl, I saw you almost touch the sky," I laughed and then she giggled. "Katie, you remember Mommy's friend Edward? You met him the other day when you came home with Grandpa."

"Yeah," she said looking at Edward and then back at me. "You said, he was mad at you," then she looked at Edward again. "Did you forgive my Mommy? She was sad."

Edward looked at his little girl and then at me, I nodded to him telling him it was okay.

"Yes little one, I did. I could never stay mad at your mommy for too long."

"That's what Grandpa says."

"Well your grandpa is a very smart man."

Katie giggled again.

"You're not sad anymore, Mommy?"

"No baby, I'm not sad."

"Then I like Edward," she smiled at him.

"Well I'm sure he likes you too."

I knew I had to tell Katie the truth about who Edward was to her, but I wanted to wait until we went out on our date. I wanted to know everything I could about Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I am so loving these two... they are finding their way back to each other.**

**Tank you again for all your reviews, you take my breath away. **

**Again I will say, YES, there are many Edward POVs. There are 5 of them and they will post after CH 12. You'll pretty much get the story in his POV in 5 longer chapters. And then after that, I'll post the epi. **

**Next Update... Thursday. **

**PIX posted on FB**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter Ten

**You all make me smile - thank you!**

* * *

One Night of Love

~ TEN ~

* * *

"So this Edward..." My father questioned. He had come over to pick Katie up for the night so I could go out.

"Yes Dad, he's Katie's father," I told him.

"I thought you said you didn't know who he was?"

"I didn't, not until the night of Rose and Emmett's party when he was there. All this time, he was Emmett's brother and I didn't know."

"Rose and Emmett didn't know either?"

"None of us did, Dad." I replied. "None one was more shocked than Edward and I."

"Huh, that's something you don't hear everyday." Charlie took a sip of his coffee and then set the mug down on the counter. "And tonight you're going out with him?"

"Yes."

"Bells, just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will Dad. Edward wants to be in Katie's life, so we need to get to know each other and see where we stand."

"Okay, I know you know what you're doing, so I'll leave you to it," he told me. "Just be safe okay?"

"I will Dad."

I knew he meant that in more ways than one.

Charlie and Katie left and I made my way upstairs to get ready. Edward would be around to pick me up in an hour so I needed to hustle.

After I showered, I fixed my hair, leaving it down, and then picked out something to wear. After rejecting most of my wardrobe, I finally decided on a purple wrap dress that hugged my curves and fell about my knee. I added heels and earrings and then looked at myself in the mirror.

I was fucking nervous.

It had been so long since I've been on a date.

That alone made my stomach jump, but the fact that it was with Edward, a man I had slept with once almost four years ago, who we now shared a child, made me even more nervous.

But I was also excited.

He never left my heart and now he was here. He was back in my life, we've been given a second chance, and I was going to take that for all that's it worth.

I was finishing putting some lip gloss on when the doorbell rang.

When I answered it, I had no words. Edward was dressed in dark blue jeans, and a gray button down with a white t-shirt underneath.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," I replied.

"You look beautiful."

I felt my cheeks flush from his words.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my purse."

Once I was ready to go, I locked my front door and turned to look at Edward. He extended his hand out to me to which I accepted. He walked me to his car and opened up the door for me.

"This is a nice car," I said as I got in.

"Thanks, I just got it the other day," he told me as he closed my door.

I watched him as he walked around the front of the car. He moved so effortlessly, he was sexy in all ways. When he got in the car, he smiled at me as he started the car.

"Since it's a nice summer night, I thought we'd drive to the beach for a picnic. Rose helped me pack a basket."

"That sounds great," I smiled.

As we drove, we were quiet. My mind flashed back to when he was in my car and I was driving him, we were quiet then as well,

Edward parked the car once we got to the beach. The night was warm which was a stretch for Forks. I sighed when I felt the warm air on my face, it was a beautiful night and the sun would be setting soon.

Edward grabbed the basket and a blanket and then led me to a quiet place on the sand. I kicked off my heels and as Edward spread out the blanket. Once we were seated, he opened the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine. I smiled as he poured me a glass.

"This is nice, its so warm out, which is rare here," I said taking a sip of fine.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to have get used to the rain," he laughed.

After sharing some fruit and cheese, and more wine, I was feeling relaxed.

"So pianist huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, playing piano has always been my passion," he told me. "I've been playing since I was eleven."

"You have long fingers, so I can see how you were meant to play. You must love it."

"I do, but it also made me miss out on a lot. I'm ready to retire. I'd like to teach piano, thinking about opening a school."

"That sounds nice," I nodded.

"So tell me about you," Edward encouraged. "Rose told me you work with her at the school?"

"Yeah, I teach third grade, I'm in my second year. I love it. I moved back to Forks after college, I was actually driving back from Portland that night. I was set to start classes that fall, but since I was pregnant, I had to defer a year. The school was great and they made that process easy for me."

"I"m glad that worked out for you," he added. "So you know how old I am, can I ask how old you are?"

"I'm 26."

"Did you grow up in Forks?"

"Yes." I sipped my wine. "Born and raised, I left when I went to Portland for college, but then came back when I got the job at the elementary school. How about you, Seattle?"

"Yeah, born and raised. I knew I didn't want to be there after high school. I went to Stanford for my under grad and then Julliard for my masters program. When the accident happened, I was already in New York, Emmett had just started U-Dub, he loved Seattle, never thought I'd see him in a small town."

"Love will do that to you, I suppose," I mentioned. I suddenly got flustered and took a sip of my wine followed by another.

"I know the feeling," he whispered. "Bella, please look at me."

I put my glass down and looked up at him. His green eyes burning holes right through me. He moved closer to me, and just like he did that first night, he pushed a stay piece of my hair behind my ear. His touch was so warm, it warmed my whole body.

"When I found you and Rose in the park... I didn't mean to listen, I was just going to walk up, but I heard..." he paused. "I heard you say something and it stopped me in my tracks."

I inhaled a breath and let it out. I had a pretty good idea what he overheard, but I still needed to ask.

"What did you overhear?"

"I heard you say that... you love me..."

"Edward..." I tried to cut him off.

"No Bella, let me finish," he interrupted. "Before that night we spent together," he started again, and then let out a sigh. "I had other relationships, not many, but something was always missing. Then that night happened, and I knew I felt something, something I never felt so intensely before, and now I know without a shadow of a doubt what that was. You see, I hope what I overheard is true, because Bella... I love you. I fell so hard in love with you that night, and I never stopped."

Tears were pouring out of my eyes now. I almost couldn't see out of them from all the salty water.

"I want to be with you," he continued, "I want to be with you and our daughter. I want to love you both for the rest of my life. Fate stepped in that night and brought us together, and now it's given us a second chance."

"Edward..." I choked out, "What you heard me tell Rose... was true. I do love you." He looked at me and reached to my face to wipe my tears away. "I love you, Edward, so much."

"Bella... god, I really want to kiss you. Can I please?"

"Yes... please," I begged.

Edward moved closer to me and pulled me into his arms. Our lips met and it didn't take long for the four years we missed to take over and deepened the kiss. His hands were in my hair, his tongue was in my mouth, and I was fisting his shirt in my hands.

I moved my hands to his hair and tugged, remembering how he seemed to love it. When he let out a groan, I knew he still did.

Edward lowered me down on the blanket and ran his hand down my side to my bare thigh. I moaned in his mouth when he took my leg and hitched it over his hip and then pushed his body to mine.

"Fuck Bella, I have missed you so much," he grunted in my mouth.

"I've missed you too," I said as I pulled back to look in his eyes. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too," he replied. He leaned back down to kiss me, pouring all his love in the kiss. I could feel it all the way down to my toes.

Edward pushed into me again and I feel his desire for me. I could feel him hard and hot pushing into my center.

"Edward... I..." I said pulling away from his lips.

"Tell me, Bella... please, tell me," he begged and kissed me again.

"I want... ah god, I want you."

"I want you too," he groaned. "But I don't think here is the right place."

"Katie is with my dad for the night, please take me home and make me yours."

Edward kissed me again and then helped me to my feet. I put my shoes back on as he gathered the basket and the blanket. We walked hand in hand back to his car, all the while never breaking physical contact the entire drive back to my house.

* * *

**I now a lot of you were wondering if Edward overheard Bella talking to Rose in the park - well now you know. Of course he did, but he felt the same way, so yay! **

**Now what's going to happen? Hey, it's been four years, they're a little hard up, lol. **

**Next update - Sunday!**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter ELEVEN

**Gotta say this first... so many reviews saying that they couldn't believe Edward &amp; Bella loved each other, that it was just lust... no sorry, this is a story of love at first sight. Its rare, but it does happen. And in the original Twilight books, it was love at first sight for E&amp;B and we all believed that didn't we? So yes they love each other, I should know since this is my story. Some also said it was unrealistic... well good thing this is fiction, right? Okay, let's get going to our couple who ARE in love.**

**All errors are mine. **

* * *

One Night of Love

~ ELEVEN ~

* * *

I unlocked my front door and walked through with Edward right behind me. I was quiet as I placed my purse on the table and then heard Edward close and lock the door behind him. I turned to look at him and just about melted from his gaze.

He walked to me and placed his hands on my hips. He then leaned to kiss my lips with the softest sweetest kiss.

"Are you sure, Bella? We don't have to do this tonight, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sure," I assured him. "I just got you back and I need to feel you. I've missed you so much, please Edward."

He didn't answer, he simply nodded. I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to my bedroom. I have never had a man in my bed before, but there was no other man in my heart except Edward.

Once we were in my room, I walked over to my dresser and removed my earnings and kicked off my heels. I looked at Edward through the mirror, his eyes never leaving mine. I turned to him and then I reached down to the the tie on the side of my dress. I untied it, and then unzipped the hidden zipped, letting it fall to the floor. And there I stood, in my blue bra and panties.

Edward swallowed and then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. I watched intently as he loosened one button after another until they were all undone, and his shirt fell to the floor. He then reached for his belt and unbuckled it. He kicked off his shoes, socks, and then his pants were on the floor as well. His body was just as sexy as I remembered, and those damn tattoos still drove me crazy.

My breath hitched when he started to stalk towards me, but then he stopped. I eyed him as he took a step backwards and lifted his pants off the floor. He reached in the pocket for his wallet, and I couldn't help but grin when he pulled out a condom. He placed the packet on my night table and then, once again, walked towards me.

I met him half way and when I reached him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing his mouth. Edward ran his hands down my side and then to my ass, where he reached and then lifted me off me feet, my legs wrapping around him.

Edward moved to the bed and then lowered us down on the mattress. I kept my legs wrapped around him

Edward kissed down my neck and then reached my breasts. I arched my back so Edward could reach around me to unhook my bra. Once it was cast aside, he palmed my left breasts while he pulled my right nipple in his mouth.

"Edward..." I moaned as I pulled on his hair. I then pushed him off my body and pushed him on his back.

He looked at me with question when I straddled him and pressed my pussy against him. He let out a deep groan as he gripped my hips. I reached down between our bodies and gripped his cock in my hands.

"God Edward, you're so hard," I gasped as I moved my hand up and down the length of him.

"You make me that way," he hissed.

In one swift move, I was again on my back and Edward was over me. He leaned down and kissed my mouth so hard, I was breathless when he pulled back.

"Bella, I want to taste every inch of you, I want to lick your pussy again, I've missed your taste, but I need to be inside you."

"Yes, all of that... later, please Edward, I need to feel you too."

He then reached over to my bedside table and grabbed the unopened condom. I watched as he ripped open the wrapper with his teeth and spit out the piece of foil. He was so damn sexy, I could barely stand it.

I kept my eyes on him as he rolled the thin latex barrier down his length and then he looked down at me so intently as he took a hold of himself. I parted my legs further with the anticipation of feeling him inside me again for the first time in four years.

"I love you," Edward whispered as he nudged my entrance.

"I love you too."

And then he was home. Once push and he was where I longed for him to be for so damn long. Where I swore I could still feel him in my dreams. He filled me so deeply, so completely, that I couldn't help but cry out.

"Oh fuck," Edward grunted. "Bella... you feel, damn."

"Edward..."

He leaned down so his body completely covered mine like a protective cover. I ran my hands down his arms and then as he moved inside me, I pulled on his hair and scratched his scalp.

He moved in and out and so deep, the pleasure he was giving me was about to send me over the edge. Edward sensed it and slightly lifted himself from my body to reach down and rub my clit.

"Uh, god, Edward... yes, please don't stop."

"Never baby, I'll never stop until I make you come all over my cock." He placed more pressure on my clit and I held on to his biceps for dear life. "That's it... I can feel you, come for me Bella. Let me have you."

"Edward, you feel... oh god, you feel so good," I moaned. "I'm... uhhh, I'm gonna..."

And then I exploded all around him. My orgasm ripped though my entire body causing me to shake under him. Edward held on to me until my body calmed and then he pulled out slightly only to slam back in.

"Bella..." he groaned. He picked up his pace and his thrusts became harder and deeper making me cry out over and over. "Fuck... shit... " he hissed and then I felt him pulsing inside me releasing everything he had inside me.

His body was slick with sweat and his eyes were hooded and then he collapsed on top of me. His breath was heavy on my neck as I ran my hands down his back while he lay still inside me.

Edward reached down and pulled himself out while holding onto himself to prevent the condom from sliding off of him. He kissed my forehead and then got up to go in the bathroom. I didn't take my eyes off him.

When he returned, I had pulled my comforter up around my body as I felt a little chilly from the loss of his body near mine.

A few short minutes later, Edward emerged from the bathroom in his naked glory and smiled at me when he saw I was gawking at him. He shook his head and made his way back to the bed. I lifted the comforter so he could get under, and as soon as he was, he pulled me into his arms.

I was warm again.

"It was just as I remembered," he sighed, and then kissed my lips. "Maybe even better."

"I can't believe how this all happened," I told him as I ran my hand over the ink on his side. "I never thought I'd see you again, let alone be here like this with you."

"Something inside me felt so empty when I woke up without you that morning."

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I..."

"No, Bella, I understand," he stated, as he kissed my forehead. "I just meant that, I knew I loved you even then, and now we have a second chance. I want to take that for all it's worth."

"Me too," I replied. "Starting with Katie."

"What's her middle name?"

"Renee, after my mom," I replied.

"I like it," he smiled. "You've done such a good job with her, she's seems to be a happy little girl."

"She is, she was a good baby." I said and then my face fell.

"Hey, its okay," he told me. "I missed some, but I'm not going to miss anything anymore. It's you and me now, Bella... along with our baby girl. This is the home I never knew I wanted."

"I'm just so happy we've been given this chance, to make things right," I sighed. "I'm glad you want her."

"I'll always want her... and you. You're both a part of me."

"And you us," I breathed. I moved closer to him and kissed his lips. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Tonight and every night after... if you'll have me?"

"There's no one else for me, but you Edward. It's always been you since the moment you got in my car."

He grinned and then moved us so he was now hovering over me. He leaned down and kissed my lips, but then he pulled back.

"Tell me about your tattoos," I requested as I looked up at him.

While still hovering over to me, he gestured over to his arm.

"The cross is my strength that always came from my mother, and the music notes used to be my life," he then shifted a little so I could see the one of his ribs. "My dad used to wear a ring just like this. He loved it and told me one day it would be mine. When the accident happened, the ring was damaged beyond repair, and so I had it drawn the best I could remember, so he'd always be with me."

I smiled at him as I traced the tattoo on his side with my index finger. His skin was so smooth and when I looked back up at him, he was looking at me, his green eyes full of want.

"I only had one condom," he announced, "I wasn't really expecting this, seems I am ill prepared again."

I smirked at him.

"Nightstand drawer."

He narrowed his eyes and then reached over to me to the drawer. He pulled out a box of unopened condoms.

"I wasn't expecting it either, but oh how I hoped." I smiled.

"Why Bella, are you saying you want me again?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

He smiled and then tore open the box. In a matter of seconds, he had a condom on and slammed inside me making us both cry out over and over until the sun came up.

* * *

**And there we go.. some sexy fluff. **

**So here's what's going to happen with this story. There is ONE more chapter left, then we're going to visit with Edward for 5 chapters. Once he's done telling us how he feels about all of this, then I'll post the epi... cool? **

**Next Update... Wednesday. **

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter Twelve

One Night of Love

~ TWELVE ~

* * *

The next morning after tearing ourselves out of bed, Edward wanted to go back to Emmett's to change. He told me he'd be back in couple hours.

I took the opportunity to take a shower and change into fresh clothes. I pulled my hair up and then dressed in jeans and purple Henley.

As I was in the kitchen cleaning up my cell phone rang. I smiled when I saw it was Rose. I answered and she didn't even give me a chance to say hello.

"So Edward just came home doing the walk of shame, you slut," she giggled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I laughed.

"Yeah whatever. So come on, I want details."

"Nothing to tell, he took me to the beach and then he went back to your place."

"Yeah fifteen hours later!" She bellowed. "Well I'm happy for you, Bell. I'm glad it worked out."

"Me too," I sighed. "But yes, it was a very good night."

"Ah ha!" She snickered. "He mentioned he was heading back to your place in a bit."

"Yeah, we're going to talk to Katie. Well I'm going to talk to her first when my dad brings her back and then Edward will meet her."

"Again, I'm really happy for you," Rose offered. "You've been through so much and yet you managed to get through it all. You always put Katie first like any mother would, but Bella, I'm glad you found some happiness for yourself. I know what Edward meant to you that night, and happy you both found each other again. Katie deserves to have her daddy, and I know Edward will be the best."

"Thanks Rose."

"Okay, I'll let you go. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone just when my dad walked through the front door with Katie.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hey baby, how was your night?"

"We had so much fun**.** Grandpa let me have two scoops of Ice cream."

"Two scoops, huh?" I questioned, and then looked at my father.

"What? I'm the grandpa, it's my job to spoil her," he smirked.

"Yeah yeah," I muttered. "Katie, can you take your bag upstairs and put your dirty clothes in your hamper?"

"Okay Mommy," she agreed, and then she went up stairs.

"How was your night?" Charlie asked.

"It was good, Edward and I... talked, a lot."

"Uh huh, I'm sure." He cleared his throat and got serious. "Is this what you want Bells? Is he what you want?"

"Yes Dad, I know it's crazy, but I love him, I've loved him all along, and he's Katie's father. We're going to tell her, she deserves to have a daddy who loves her as much as my daddy loves me."

"I can't argue with that," he conceded. "I hope you'll let me meet this young man officially soon."

"Yes, I will Dad. How about I make dinner this weekend and you can come?"

"That sounds nice, but now I have to get to the station." He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

"Have a good day, Dad, and be careful."

"Always am."

After my dad left, I called Katie downstairs. We took a seat on the couch together.

"Honey, Mommy needs to talk to you about something." I told her, she just nodded. "You remember Mommy's friend Edward, right?"

"Yeah, he made you sad."

"Yes, but I made him sad too." I started. "But last night, we made each other very happy. Katie, Edward is a very special person, because he... gave me you."

She looked at me, her eyes trying to understand. I reached for her little hand and held it in mine. I looked in her green eyes and sighed.

"Do you remember when you asked me why you didn't have a daddy?" She nodded again. "Well, you do have a daddy, Katie."

"I do?"

"Yes, my love, you do... and he loves you very much." I told her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but sometimes grown ups don't always make the right decisions. Katie... your daddy is... Edward."

"He is?"

I could tell she was confused.

"Yeah, he is," I whispered. "He didn't mean to stay away for so long, Baby. He would have been here sooner if he could have, but he loves you very much."

Katie was silent.

Then the doorbell rang. I got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Hi," Edward said.

"Hey, come in," I told him as I moved aside. "I was just telling her, she's being a little quiet right now."

"Can I try?"

"Of course, go ahead."

I followed Edward back into the living room. He walked over to where Katie was sitting.

"Can I sit next to you?"

She nodded.

Edward sat down beside her and then looked at me. He brought his attention back to Katie.

"I guess you're a little confused right now," he started, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, Katie. I understand if you're mad about that, but I'm here now, and I'd really like to get to know you. You're my baby girl and I am very excited about that."

Katie looked up at him.

"You and me, we both have long fingers, see?" Edward moved his hand so Katie could get a better look. She looked at his hands and then her own. "Maybe I can teach you to play the piano sometime?"

Katie was still silent. I could tell Edward was running out of things to say, his shoulders fell.

"I hope we can talk sometime."

"Your eyes are gween." Katie finally said. "Like mine."

"Just like yours," he said.

"You're really my daddy?"

"I really am, Katie, and that makes me so happy."

Katie scrambled to her knees and then wrapped her arms around Edward. He instantly wrapped his large arms around her tiny body. I couldn't help but let my tears fall. Katie was holding on so tightly to Edward's neck. I could see his eyes filling with tears as well.

It was a moment I had only dreamed off, one that I never thought would come true. One that seemed impossible, but now was a beautiful reality. My heart was full as I watched my daughter hold onto her father as if no time had passed.

****ONoL****

Later that night after Katie had fallen asleep, Edward and I were standing over her bed watching her sleep. Edward squeezed my hand as he watched Katie.

"I can't believe she's mine."

"She is," I replied, and then squeezed his hand back. "When she was first born, her eyes were so green. I think they only got deeper over the years."

"She's just so beautiful. I just can't get over that we made her together."

"We definitely did, she was made from love."

"She was, yes." Edward brought my hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on my skin. "Come, I need to talk to you about something."

Edward led me down the stairs and into the living room where he pulled me down on the couch.

"Before I came back here earlier, I got a call from my Realtor**.** Before I knew you were here and about Katie, I was looking around at different houses and I found one just on the other side of town. I loved it the moment I saw it. It has four bedrooms, a large kitchen, an office, a huge den to put my baby grand. I had put an offer on the house and the Realtor told me today the seller accepted my offer."

"Oh wow," I replied. I let out a breath.

"Bella... the house is way too big for just me," he told me. He shifted his weight so he was facing me. "What made me fall in love with the house was the idea of one day raising a family in it with the woman I love. Never knowing, I already had that.

"I know everything is moving fast, but I love you and Katie so much. You two are my girls, and when you feel the time is right, I want you both to move in the house with me."

"Wow," I sobbed. "Really? You want that?"

"More than anything," he responded. "Bella, I know you made a life here for yourself, you have your own home..."

"Edward, that may be true, but this place is too small," I interrupted. "I just got you back and Katie needs to have her father in her life at all times. I don't want to be away from you, so yes. After we get things in order and talk to Katie about it, we'll move in with you."

"You will?" He asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Yes."

"I love you so much, Bella."

"Well that's a good thing, because I love you too."

As the daughter of a cop, I was taught how to defend myself, how to get out of a bad situation, never to drink and drive, and never ever pick up someone on the side of the road. All of those lessons, Charlie taught me, however not listening to one of those lessons, changed me life in ways I never thought possible.

Who would have thought that one night of love with a total stranger would be the best night of my life. It would give me an eternity of love and for that, I'm not sorry I didn't learn that one lesson.

Sorry Charlie.

* * *

**Sorry Charlie indeed. So that wraps up the regular chapters. I hope you liked it. I loved writing this story so very much. But have no fear, it's not quiet over. As I have said, there are still five chapters all from Edward's POV. I know a lot of you wanted to know how he was feeling about things, so you'll find out. **

**Okay next update to start on Edward will be... Sunday. **

**Again hoped you all liked this tale. **

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	14. Outtake 1 Dark Night

*****PLEASE READ*****

**So this is the start of Edward's POV. I have to tell you that some of the dialogue IS GOING TO REPEAT. I know some readers don't like that, so that is why I'm telling you this up front. This is going to be Bella's story told in 5 longer Edward chapters, make sense? **

* * *

One Night of Love

Edward – Outtake #1

Dark Night

* * *

"What the fuck?"

I pulled my car along side the road as it stalled out. My eyes then looked at the dash and saw my gas light blinking.

How long was that damn thing blinking?

I didn't even notice.

I was lost in my thoughts that it didn't occur to me that I was running out of gas. So much had been going on in my life in the past few weeks that nothing else registered.

Clearly.

Starting out with the fact that this was the first time I was heading home in years. I hadn't been to Seattle in over three years, work had taken over my life so much that it prevented me from having much of a life outside of it.

So much so, I hadn't talked to or seen my little brother in so long. He was a great guy and never made me feel guilty about it. He was always supportive of my career and was grateful for the small crumbs I threw his way. It had been Emmett and I for the past few years, ever since our parents were killed in a car accident, it was just us.

I was gone so much traveling all over Europe playing piano. I graduated from the maters program at Julliard and then I was gone. I played in many symphonies, hell I even played for the Pope once. I was doing what I loved and sending a check to Emmett every month was my way of keeping in touch. I had full control over our parents money and I did the best I could in keeping Emmett comfortable, including making sure his education was paid for.

And now I was on my way to Seattle for a short visit and this fucking rental car was out of gas. I had played a show two days prior at my undergrad Alma mater, Stanford University, and then decided stupidly to drive to Seattle. It seemed like a good idea at the time since I had enough of being on planes, and seeing I had a lot to think about, driving 12 hours would be good for me.

Not even close.

Seeing now that my car was out of gas and I was on some dark road in the middle of the pouring rain, clearly was not a good idea, and a first class ticket on a place would be really good right about now.

I grabbed my cell phone to call for a tow truck, but then I realized it was dead as well.

"Seriously?"

I shoved the dead device in my pocket and got out of the car. The rain hit my body causing me to jump from the sting of the wet on my body. I slammed the door shut and reached for the back door.

Locked.

"God damn mother fucker!"

The doors locked and the keys were still in the ignition and my damn coat was in the back seat of the locked car.

Just great.

I looked around and knew I had no choice but to walk to the nearest gas station or pay phone. I ran my hands through my now wet hair and then shoved my hands in my front jeans pockets.

Walking.

How long was I was walking?

I didn't know.

But then I saw headlights.

And then the car pulled over, that's when I heard her voice for the first time, and it sounded like an angel.

"Do you need a ride?"

I stopped and looked over at her. The dim light was on in her car and I could see her face, her dark hair, and it made me swallow hard. I took a tentative few steps towards the car and leaned down a little so I could see her more.

"Thanks for the offer," I said, "but I'm soaked, I'll ruin your seat."

I looked at her, her eyes staring right into my soul.

"It's okay, get in," she told me after she had grabbed a blanket from her back seat and draped it over the front seat.

I didn't hesitate this time, I opened the car door and climbed in her car. The warmth of the car made me sigh and sink down further into the seat. I nodded in thanks when she directed the heater vents in my direction.

There was silence as she drove, I looked over at her, and thought she was so beautiful. I could smell her and her scent went right to my dick. I shifted a little to adjust myself, and then tried to focus on anything else.

Puppies

Beer.

My brother's naked ass.

Nothing worked, her scent filled my lungs and I was turned the fuck on. I swallowed the lump in my throat when I looked up and saw she was pulling into a motel parking lot.

Was she thinking the same thing?

Did she want me as much as I wanted her?

I didn't even know her.

But fuck me, I wanted her.

I watched her intensely as she opened her car door and stepped out into the rain. I followed suit and followed her into the office. I noticed she was reaching her bag for money, but I stopped her, and handed the clerk cash for the room. The clerk gave me the key to room number ten and again without a word between us, we walked to the room.

Once we were in the room and I could really see her, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had long dark hair, creamy white skin, and a fucking tight ass I wanted to feel.

I needed to get away from a minute and calm myself down. I needed to breathe.

"Uh, I'm going to take a quick shower," I said, "Unless you want to go first?"

"No, no, I'm good, you go."

I nodded and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I stripped out of my wet clothes and hung them on the rack to dry. Once I was in the shower, and the hot water poured over my body, my mind went to the dark haired beauty that was on the other side of the door.

Was she feeling what I was feeling?

Did she want this as much as I did?

I didn't know what to do, but I knew I would let her take the lead. I never did anything like this before in my life. I mean yes, I had one night stands, but nothing like this.

I didn't even know her name.

I knew I could just leave. I could ask her if I could use her cell phone, call a tow truck, and just leave, but fuck help me, I wasn't sure I had the strength to walk out.

I felt something, something so deep inside, it freaked me the fuck out.

I wanted her.

Not wanting the hot water to run out, I turned off the shower and grabbed one of the white towels. I wrapped it around my hips and took a deep breath before I opened the bathroom door.

"Water's hot," I said.

"W-what?" She asked.

"The water... it's pretty hot."

"Oh okay, good," She replied.

Once she closed the door, I sat down on the bed trying again to calm myself and control my raging hard-on.

How did I get here? One minute I was driving to Seattle and the next I'm in his motel room with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I know zero about her except that that I want to fuck her more than I want my next breath.

My attention went to the bathroom and when she came out, my breath caught in my throat. She was in a towel that barely covered her. My mouth ran dry.

I stood to my feet and slowly walked over to her. Her hair was wet and hanging down her back, her skin was flushed, and her eyes were staring into mine. I reached out to her and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. That simple touch made me even more hard.

"Please tell me if I'm miss reading this," I groaned, "You're so damn beautiful. Do you want this as much as I do?"

"Yes."

One word would forever change my life. In that moment, I didn't know how exactly how much.

And with that, my lips were on hers.

My hands were in her soft wet hair and my lips tasted her. I kissed her deep and groaned when her tongue met mine. She tasted like no one before in my life and I never wanted to know another taste.

The kiss was passionate and down right sloppy. Our hands were as crazy as our hands. She was a so tiny, I had to lean down to kiss her and she was on her tip toes, but that didn't stop her from being able to tug on my hair.

I groaned... loudly.

She then ran her hands down my chest and then she stopped her hands when she reached my towel. I pressed into her allowing her to feel what she was doing to me. I looked in her eyes and then she tugged on my towel where it was tucked in. I held my breath as she watched it fall to the ground.

I watched as her eyes widened as she looked at me. When she looked back up, I kissed her again. As we kissed, I moaned when I felt her hand touch me and then wrap around me and moved up and down my hard length. I broke the kiss so I could look in her eyes and then to her hand wrapped around me.

Fuck that was hot.

I had to stop her or I was going to come right there in her hand. Plus, I needed to see her body. I was aching for her.

I looked at again and then I loosened her towel letting to fall to the floor to join mine.

Fuck me.

My eyes were all over her. She was a vision, naked and wet as she stood before me. Her breasts were full and her nipples were so hard.

I needed to feel them.

I turned her around so her back was to my front. I pushed her hair to the side so I could kiss her neck. My hands then moved from her hips, up her sides, and then finally to her breasts. She moaned as I cupped her flesh and squeezed and pinched her nipples. God, they felt amazing in my hands. She reached above her and wrapped her arms around my neck lifting her breasts more in my hands.

My hands then traveled down her side to her hips and then... I took a breath as I reached further down to her pussy.

Fuck, she was wet.

I growled when I felt her wetness on my fingers. As I touched her, she pressed her ass against my cock and it made me touch her more. My fingers slipped in between her slick folds and then as she parted her legs, I rubbed her clit with my thumb making her gasp.

She then turned around and kissed me hard on my lips. I gripped her hips to steady myself as I kissed her back. I backed up her up to the bed and lowered her down on the mattress and climbed on top of hers.

My body on hers, skin to skin.

She parted her legs and I moved so I was in between her heaven. She wrapped her legs completely around me as I kissed her neck and then took one of her pert nipples in my mouth. I sucked on her breast with my mouth while my other hand molded her other one.

I needed to taste all of her. I kissed down her stomach and then her hips and finally my face was between her legs. I inhaled her scent and then licked her. **My** tongue ran down her slit as I parted her and licked every inch of her sweet pussy. She was bare, soft, and wet, and I could not get enough of her taste.

I sucked and licked every inch and then I pushed my middle finger inside her. She cried out and withered under me, letting me know she was enjoying what I was doing to her. I could tell her was going to come soon, so I took her clit in my mouth and sucked on it... hard.

She came, it was so beautiful, and I could do that to her over and over, but right now I needed to be inside her.

She was panting as I kissed back up her body and then kissed her mouth. She moaned as I kissed her, no doubt tasting herself on my tongue.

"You taste so fucking good," I whispered.

"Please," she begged, "I need to feel you."

That was all I needed, because God help me, I needed that too, I moved between her legs and she parts her knees more for. I reached down and grabbed my dick and lined it up to her entrance.

I pushed inside her.

Fuck.

"Oh god," she screamed.

I moved inside her heat, in and out, hard and deeper. I lowered my body on hers and took one of her nipples back into my mouth as I moved.

I moved harder and faster within her. She met me thrust for thrust.

"Uh, you feel so good,... ah fuck," I groaned.

I reached down and began to rub her clit while still moving in and out of her body.

"Yes,... oh..." she hissed.

So fucking good.

Her body rocked against mine and I knew she was coming again. She held onto my biceps, digging her nails into my flesh as she came around me.

I gave her a minute, and then I moved inside her again.

Faster.

Harder.

She looked in my eyes and then I was done for. I exploded everything I had inside her. My cock pulsed inside her and she took it all from me.

I lowered myself down on her, still inside her, as I tried to catch my breath. She ran her hands up and down my slick back and then through my hair. I kissed her neck and then her lips, and then I rolled off her.

We both laid there for a few minutes and then she got up to use the bathroom. When she returned, I had pulled down the blankets and was lying in bed with my arms tucked under my head.

I had never had a sexual experience so satisfying and so fulfilling. That was mind blowing.

She got into bed and smiled at me. I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her body. She rest her head on my bare chest and I noticed she was running her fingers over the tattoo on my side. I sighed from her touch and kissed her forehead.

Sleep took over me.

****ONoL&amp;****

The next morning, I woke with the sun blaring through the curtains. I reached out on the other side of the bed and my eyes shot open when I felt nothing but cold.

I sat up in bed and looked around the room. I looked over to where her bag was on the table last night and saw it was gone.

The room was empty.

My brown haired beauty was gone.

I felt my stomach sink when I saw a piece of paper on the bedside table. I reached for it and read it.

_Green eyes, _

_Last night was amazing. I never experienced anything like that in my entire life. But one night was all this could be. Please don't try to find me, just live in my memory, you'll always be there._

_~ Me _

She was gone.

She left without telling me her name.

I felt like I lost my heart. Was that even possible after one night? How could she have gotten in so deep such a small amount of time? I didn't understand why she left, I wanted to know her. I wanted some much more than just last night. She didn't give me a change to tell her and now I never could.

I lost her.

I sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed my eyes. I let out a breath and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey man, where are you?"

"I ran out of gas and had to get a room," I explained. "I'm going to get a cab back to the car and then I'll be on my way. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Okay Edward, see you then."

* * *

**And there we have the start of Edward. **

**Next Update... Wednesday.**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


	15. Outtake 2 We Came Around The Same Way

**PLEASE READ. Early update, yes, and it's about to get better. All of the outtakes are going to post right after the other today. 2-5 will be up back to back. I am doing this because I just have to. Also, if there are typos, oh well. Read through them if you can, but if not, well that's up to you. It is what it is, not going to apologize, I am only human. Last I checked my bank account isn't growing from this site, it's for fun and free, so again up to you. The Epi will post hopefully by the weekend and then we'll be complete. Thank you!**

* * *

One Night of Love

Edward Outtake #2

~ We Came Around the Same way ~

* * *

If you had told me five years ago, I'd be retiring from playing piano professionally and moving to small town in Washington, I would've told you, you were crazy.

But that's exactly what I was doing.

I made a decision about six months ago that I had spent enough of my life performing and that I had missed out on so much.

When my little brother called me and told me he was getting married, I knew enough time with him was lost.

I had spent the better part of ten years traveling the world, and now it was time to slow down. I had made more than enough money where I never had to play again if I chose not to.

My priorities had changed. I wanted to make up for lost time with Emmett and I wanted to teach piano.

Emmett met a girl who lived and worked in Forks and when he told me he was moving there to be with her, I decided to follow. There was no sense in me staying in Seattle if Emmett wasn't going to be there, so I decided to make the move to Forks as well.

Emmett and his girl Rose were kind enough to put my ass up until I could find a house I wanted to buy. Rose was a cool girl, I could see why my little brother fell in love with her and she was more than welcoming to me. I missed out on so much time, but again, Emmett never gave me hell for it, he was just so happy to have me with him.

And I was as well.

"You ready for tonight, Bro?" Emmett asked me as he took a seat next to me at the kitchen table.

"Sure, as long as there's beer, I'll get through your party."

"Oh there will be beer," he assured me. "I'm glad you're here, Edward. I missed you and I'm happy you're here for the housewarming, slash engagement, slash your homecoming party."

"I'm glad too, Emmett." I replied. "Where's Rose?"

"Upstairs doing her hair," he responded with a chuckle. "She's happy because her best friend is coming tonight."

"They don't see each other much?"

"No, nothing like that, but Bella is always busy with other things and doesn't get out much. She and Rose have been friends since they were kids."

"That's nice," I said. "Well I'm going to go jump in the shower and get ready for this shindig."

I left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to the guestroom to shower and change for the party. After my shower, I changed in jeans and white button down shirt.

A short while later, the party was in full swing. There were people everywhere in the house. Some I knew from Seattle, some I never saw in my life. I made small talk with some people and then I spotted Emmett talking to someone.

My heart sank and I nearly choked on my own breath when I saw who he was talking to.

It's been years.

My brown haired beauty.

How was she here?

How was this even possible?

My heart was back.

Our eyes locked, my green to her brown, and the world stopped right then and there.

Emmett looked behind him and when he saw me, he waved me over to where he was standing.

"Edward come here, I want to introduce you to someone."

I couldn't breathe. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat and walked over to him.

She was really there.

I could smell her.

"Bella this is my older brother, Edward Cullen, Edward this is Rose's best friend, Bella Swan."

I cleared his throat and extended my hand to her.

"Nice to meet you," I said softly, never taking my eyes off her.

As soon as her hand touched mine, a shock ran through me, just like the one I felt that night. The whole night came flooding back in my head like a damn tidal wave.

We didn't take our eyes off each other. I stood there still with her hand in mine until she pulled back

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She gasped, and then she ran out of the house.

I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in my place.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Emmett asked.

"I ah... fuck," I hissed, and then I left the kitchen and went up stairs.

I was pacing for what seemed like hours when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah, come in," I said.

The door opened and Rose walked in the guestroom. I looked at her and I could see she knew.

"Rose... I didn't know, I swear, I didn't know." I pleaded.

"I know, Edward. Neither did she." Rose took a seat on the bed. "I know about that night, Bella told me what happened. I never put it together, even when she told me about your green eyes."

"Lots of people have green eyes," I responded, and that sat beside her. "I never thought I'd see her again... and this whole time, she was so close."

"Pretty crazy."

"I need to talk to her, Rose."

"I know and you should, but I know my friend, she needs some time, so not tonight okay?"

I nodded.

"I understand, but you have to tell me her address, I need to see her."

"I'll give you her address, you can talk to her tomorrow. I think you both have a lot to discuss."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"You're welcome."

"For what it's worth, Rose... I never forgot her."

"Bella's the one who needs to hear that, Edward."

I nodded and then Rose left the bedroom. I was still so numb that I had no choice but to will myself to fall asleep.

The next morning, I was showered and dressed and then next thing I knew I was standing on her porch.

Bella.

I knocked on the door and let out a deep breath as I waited. I took another deep breath when I heard the lock turn and the door open.

There she was, standing before me looking just as beautiful, if not more as she did that night.

"I made Rose tell me your address," I spoke. "I'm sorry, I had to see you. I didn't get a chance last night since you ran out."

"I know, " she replied. "I didn't know what to do, so I just ran."

"Kind of like that morning?"

I probably shouldn't have said that, it just came out.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, I would."

She moved aside so I could walk through the front door. Once inside, I looked around, and the back at her.

"I know I should have said this sooner, but... I'm Edward Cullen, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before."

"Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella," she replied.

"Bella."

"Edward." She cleared her throat. The sound of my name on her lips was something I longed to hear for so long. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd love some, thanks."

She turned to walk in the kitchen and I followed her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"I never thought I'd see you again," I began, she kept her back to me. "When I woke up that morning after you left, I thought I dreamed you, but I could still smell you on the sheets, so I knew it was real. Little did I know your best friend was marrying my little brother."

She turned around to face me and exhaled.

"I"m sorry I left."

"Why did you?" I questioned. "Why didn't you stay until I woke up... if not for nothing then to say goodbye?"

"I got freaked out," she gasped. "Before that night, I never did anything like that in my life. I was a good girl, your classic cop's daughter, so to pick up a stranger on the side of the road and then to go to a motel and do what we did... it wasn't something I do."

"And I do?" I huffed. "Bella... that night, I was walking because I ran out of gas and my phone was dead. I was so deep in thought as I was driving, I didn't even see my gas light go on. I had no choice but to walk to find a phone, then you pulled over. That was not something I do either, but for whatever reason, it felt right."

"It did, that's why I wasn't scared," she told me. "When I woke up all I could do was look at you as you slept, but I knew it couldn't go anywhere, so I had to go. I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have stayed."

"And done what?" She asked. "Edward, we didn't know a thing about each other. I was afraid you'd wake up with regret and I didn't think I could handle seeing that from you."

"I didn't regret it," I sighed. "In fact, I never forgot it."

"Neither have I."

"Bella..." I walked closer to her, "That night was one of the best nights of my life. I never felt the way I did that night with you. Not before that night, and definitely not after. Being with you, feeling you against me, it has never left my mind."

"I feel the same way." She whispered.

"I just wish you would have stayed."

"I'm sorry."

I reached out and cupped her cheek as she leaned into me. Out of reflex, I licked my lips, I needed to kiss her. I leaned down, but then voices coming in the front door, stopped me.

"Bells, we're home?"

It all happened so fast. I saw a small figure running towards us. She was so small and her hair was long just like...

"Mommy!"

Mommy?

I looked at Bella and then at the little girl who was running towards us. My mouth ran dry when I looked at her.

Her eyes.

So green

Just like...

Oh God.

My eyes.

"Hi sweetheart, did you have a good time with Grandpa?"

"The best time, Grandpa took me fishing, I caught a big stinky fish." She giggled.

"That's great baby, " Bella said to her. "Why don't you go bring your bag upstairs and I'll be up to see you soon, okay?"

"Okay Mommy." The little girl then looked at me and smiled. "Hi,"

"H-hello," I stuttered

"Go upstairs Katie, I'll be up soon."

Katie

"Bells, I hope you're not mad I took her fishing..." the man who came in with the little girl said as he entered the kitchen, and then stopped. "Oh sorry."

"No it's okay," she replied. "And no, I'm not mad. Uh, Dad this is Edward Cullen, he's Emmett's brother. This is my dad, Charlie Swan."

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said.

"Y-you too, sir," I replied, barely.

"Okay, well, it seems I've walked in on something," Charlie observed. "I'm going to head home. Call me later, Bella."

"I will, Dad."

Her father left the house and again we were alone in the kitchen where I was about to kiss her, but instead my life stopped before my eyes.

"How old... how old is she?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I needed her to say it our loud.

"She'll be three in a couple weeks."

"Oh god," I clutched the counter, "Her eyes, they look just like..."

"Yours."

Mine.

"She's... m-mine?"

I had to sit down. My legs were going to give out on me.

"Yes." She took a seat next to me at the table. "I found out six weeks after that night. I didn't even remember not using protection until that moment."

"I'm so sorry about that, I was selfish," I sighed.

How in the hell did I not remember a condom that night? I've never had sex without one prior to that. How did I not realize?

"I was there too, I didn't even think about it, I was so wrapped up in you and wanting you as much as I did."

"I wanted you too, but that's no fucking excuse," I hissed. "I should have used a condom, I had one in my wallet, I should have used it."

"Edward's this isn't your fault, we both forgot. I could have asked if you had one, but I didn't." I wanted to reach out and hold is hand, but I didn't. "None of that matters now."

"I can't even believe this," I fretted. "I have a daughter and I'm just finding out now..."

"Edward, I had no way to tell you. We didn't even know each others name that night."

My blood was burning inside me. I felt myself losing control.

"Yeah well if you had fucking stuck around, I could have told you that or given you my number, but you didn't, you left! You were pregnant and you left!" I shouted.

"That's not fair!" She spat.

"No, what's not fair is I have a baby that I never knew about! She's almost three years old! So don't talk to me about fairness, Bella." I jammed my hands in my pockets and then tugged on my hair. I was suddenly unable to breathe. "I have to go."

I swiftly walked through the kitchen back to the front door.

"Edward, don't go!" She called after me.

"Why not? It's what you do."

I looked at her dead in her eyes and then walked out of her house. I got in my car and drove off with my heart pounding out of my chest.


	16. Outtake 3 My Own Eyes

One Night of Love

Edward Outtake # 3

~ My Own Eyes ~

* * *

I pulled back in Emmett's driveway and slammed the car in park. I got out of the car and swung open the front door to find Rose and Emmett sitting at the kitchen table.

"Did you both know?" I questioned as I threw my keys on the counter making a loud sound. "Did you know she was mine?"

"No, Edward, we didn't," Emmett told me. "How could we have?"

"I don't fucking know, but this is fucked up. I just found out I have a daughter, how is this possible?"

"Well man, clearly you know how it's possible." Emmett said.

"Not helping, Emmett," Rose scolded. She then turned her attention to me. "Edward, I know Bella met someone the night she drive home from Portland and then she got pregnant. That's when she told me what happened between you two. She told me she left without knowing your name, she said she left because she was scared."

"I was scared too, damn it!" I barked. "I wanted her... if she had just stayed, I could have told her... and we couldn't have... I could have been there for her."

"Edward, there was no question she was having that baby. She knew the baby was a part of you and she never forgot how she felt that night. But we didn't know, we never realized."

"Yeah Dude, had we had known or realized you were Katie's father, we would have told you." Emmett said. "I never would have kept something like from you, but we never knew you were that guy Bella hooked up with."

"It was more than a fucking hook up," I spat.

"It was for her too," Rose said. "I think you need to cool off and let this all sink in. You need to think about what you want to do because it's not just you and Bella anymore, there's a little girl here now, and she deserves to know her father if that's something you want, Edward."

Rose got up from the table and placed her mug in the sink. Emmett followed her out of the kitchen leaving me to my thoughts.

Did I want to be a father?

Could I even do that?

The next day after a sleepless night, I made my way downstairs in search of some coffee. When I reached for the pot, I saw a note from Rose.

_Went to the park. _

I knew what she was trying to tell me. I ran back up the stairs to shower and change. I then got in my car and headed for the park. Wen I got there, I saw Rose and Bella sitting on a bench.

I got out of my car and slowly approached them where I overheard some of their conversation and what I heard made me stop dead in my tracks.

"... you fell in love with him, didn't you?" Rose asked Bella.

"Yes," Bella cried. My heart was racing.

She loved me.

"I love him and I never wanted anyone else after that night."

"Are you going to tell Katie?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Bella sighed. "She asked me once why she doesn't have a daddy. I told her sometimes families just have mommies, she bought it, for now. I always knew as she got older, and saw more, she'd ask again. I'm not sure what to tell her, I guess that's up to Edward. I don't want to disappoint her, he may not want her..."

I took a step closer, at that moment, there was no doubt what I wanted.

"I want her."

Both Bella and Rose's heads spun around to find me standing behind them. I was looking directly at Bella.

"Well looks like that's my cue," Rose said. She stood to her feet and kissed Bella's cheek. "Tell my niece I'll see her soon... wow, I just realized, she actually will be my niece once I marry Emmett. Huh."

Rose smiled at me and walked back to her car leaving us alone.

"Can I sit?" I asked.

"Please."

I walked around and sat down beside Bella. I then looked around the park trying to find Katie. I smiled when I saw her swinging on the swings.

"She's beautiful," I said softly.

"Yes, she is."

"Edward..."

Bella..."

We said at the same time.

"Please, say what you were going to say," she told me.

"I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry." I let out a hard breath. "I know I was a jerk the other day, you didn't deserve that. I know it's no excuse but I was just in shock."

"I know, but you were right," she replied. "I shouldn't have left the way I did. I should've given you a chance in the morning to at least tell me your name. I was a coward, and so I left."

"I understand why you did, but Bella... I know this will sound crazy, but I wanted more than that one night." I admitted. I could see hr eyes welling with tears. "I spent the better part of my adult life focusing on my career, putting all my energy into being the best classical pianist, to the point that nothing else mattered, not even my brother.

"Emmett and I were all we had. Our parents were killed in a car accident leaving just us. By then. I was already on my way with my music and I just left Emmett here. He was over eighteen, so I didn't think he needed me. I was wrong... but what I failed to realize is that I needed him just as much. I'm just sorry it took me so long."

"You're here now." she said trying to comfort me.

"I know, but I wish it were enough. I have a lot of making up to so it seems. More than I was even aware of."

"So are you um... staying?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I am looking to buy a house. I need to get to know my brother again... not to mention you and Katie... that is is you'll let me?"

"Do you want that?" She questioned.

"More than anything, Bella."

"Edward... there's so much I don't know about you," She breathed, "I mean I only just found out your name the other day. I don't even know how old you are."

"I'm 33," I responded. "And Bella, I know this is a lot to take in, trust me I'm still trying to get over my shock, but... I want to try. I want to know my daughter and I want her to know me."

"I want that too, from the moment she was born, I wished you were here with us."

"I'm here now, so please let me be. Don't run away again."

"I don't want to run away. Something happened to me that night we shared. Something that changed me ever since. Something that made it not possible for me to be with anyone else."

"No one?" I asked. My eyes were wide at her confession.

"No, crazy right? I spend one night with you with not even knowing your name, and it stayed with me in such a way, that being with anyone else was not an option."

"Well if you're crazy, then I must be too," I declared. "Bella, I haven't been with anyone either since that night. I blamed it on work leaving me no time to date, but the truth is, it was you all along. You never left me head... or my heart."

Was this really happening? Just like myself, she never let anyone touch her heart or her body since that night?

"As much as I love hearing that from you," she proclaimed. "I need to think about Katie. She's been my focus since she was born, she's my life, and I need to do what's best for her. Yes I want her to know who you are, and for you to know her, but I need to do this slowly. I need to talk to her and feel her out before I spring this on her. Are you okay with that?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me," I answered. "When you think the time is right, then I will claim her as my own, but in the meantime, I'll follow your lead."

"Thank you."

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How would you feel about... going out to dinner with me?"

"Like a date?"

She smiled. God, I loved making her smile.

"Yes," I smiled back. "We've done things so very backwards, and I would like very much to take you out on a date and get to know you."

"I'd like that very much."

"Great."

Just then, Katie came running over to where we were sitting.

"Mommy did you see me swing? I went so high."

"Yes my girl, I saw you almost touch the sky,"

I smiled at Katie. I could hardly believe she was really mine. This perfect little girl, was mine.

"Katie, you remember Mommy's friend Edward? You met him the other day when you came home with Grandpa."

"Yeah," she said looking at me and then back at Bella. "You said, he was mad at you." She looked at me again. "Did you forgive my Mommy? She was sad."

I looked at my little girl and swallowed hard. I looked at Bella as she nodded to me.

"Yes little one, I did. I could never stay mad at your mommy for too long."

"That's what Grandpa says."

"Well your grandpa is a very smart man."

Kate giggled again.

"You're not sad anymore, Mommy?"

"No baby, I'm not sad."

"Then I like Edward," she smiled at me.

"Well I'm sure he likes you too."

No like about it, I was already in love with one, now I was falling in love with both my girls.


	17. Outtake 4 The First Night

One Night of Love

Edward Outtake # 4

~ The First Night of the Rest of My Life ~

* * *

The next morning, I was up with the sun enjoying a cup of coffee on the back deck. So many emotions were running through me, it was just so surreal.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and Katie. I knew there was no regret in my heart when I told Bella yesterday that I wanted to be a father to Katie. How could I not want to? She was a part of my heart and my soul, there was no question.

Then I thought about if I had never decided to retire and move with Emmett to Forks. If I was off in London somewhere still performing and never knowing Bella and Katie were right here. I would have missed even more. I couldn't help but wonder if it were some divine intervention that brought me home this time. If that were the case, then I was grateful, because right now, there is no place in the world I'd rather me.

I had made a good professional life for myself. I made enough money over the years to live comfortably, that part of my life had been satisfied, now it was time to focus on what really mattered... love and my family.

I was going to be the best brother to Emmett that I could be. He never asked to be alone since he was nineteen, he just took it on the chin, and let me be me. He deserves so much more than that. He deserves a brother who will be there for him, he deserves a best man to stand up for him at his wedding, and he deserves to never be alone again.

Then I thought about Katie. She was only four, but oh so perceptive. I know she had her grandpa and even Emmett in her life, but now it was time for her daddy to know her and be there for her. I wanted hold her little hand in mine, I wanted to teach her how to ride a bike, and wave goodbye to her on her first day of school, I wanted to meet the first boy that came to pick her up for a date, and I wanted to walk her down the aisle. I wanted to be the best father she deserved me to be.

And Bella. I knew I loved her that night. Love at first sight, well maybe. I knew when I woke up alone that morning, my heart had been taken away and I never got it back. She's everything I never knew I wanted, she's my heart, she's the love of my life, and I got her back. This time I wasn't going to let her go. This time, this second chance was a gift, and I was going to hold on to it with everything I had inside me.

And that was all going to start tonight.

I finished my coffee and went back in the house in search for my soon-to-be sister-in-law. I found her sitting in the living room typing away on her laptop.

"Rose, I need your help."

"What's up?"

"I'm taking Bella out tonight... on a date," I told her. Rose smiled at me and then looked up from her laptop. "I want to take her to the beach for a romantic picnic, do you think you can help me pack a basket?"

"I'd be happy to, Edward."

"Great, can you come with me to the store? I want to make sure I get what she likes."

"Sure, let me grab my bag."

Rose and I went to the grocery store where she helped me pick out some fresh berries, cheese, and crackers. She then suggested a few bottles of wine, telling me Bella always preferred white over red and then it had to be sweet. I decided on which bottle I wanted and we headed home.

Rose helped me pack the basket of treats with everything I needed, and then I headed up to get ready.

It had been so long since I was on a first date. I didn't really date. I mostly skipped that stage when I was traveling. I was damn nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. I was 33 years old and for the first time in my life I had butterflies. I had performed in front of the most prestigious people in the world, and I never felt nerves like this.

I dressed in dark wash jeans and a gray button down shirt. I splashed on some cologne and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Rose?"

"I'm really glad you're back, not just for Emmett but for Bella and Katie too," she started, and then moved closer to me. "Bella is my best friend, we've known each other since we were kids, she's like a sister to me. She's been through a lot these past few years and..."

"Rose." I cut her words off and looked to her. "I won't hurt her, I promise." I knew Rose was being protective of her friend, and she had every right to be.

"Well... then you and me are solid," she stated wit a smile. "Have a good time tonight."

I said goodbye to Rose and thanked her again as I grabbed the packed basket and headed out.

When I got to Bella's door, I took a deep breath before I knocked on her door.

"Hi," I greeted when she opened the door.

"Hi," she smiled.

"You look beautiful." I saw her cheeks flush which made me grin. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab my purse."

I took Bella's hand in mine and we walked out to my car. I opened the door for her making her smile.

"This is a nice car," she said

"Thanks, I just got it the other day."

Once she was in, I walked around to the driver side. When I got in, I smiled at her and the started the ignition.

"Since it's a nice summer night, I thought we'd drive to the beach for a picnic. Rose helped me pack a basket."

"That sounds great."

The ride to the beach was quiet, but my mind was racing. Once we arrived at the beach, I parked the car and got out. The air was warm for once and I was glad it was going to be a nice night. I grabbed the basket and blanket and then took Bella's hand in my other hand. I walked her over to a quiet place on the beach and then laid out the blanket.

I watched as she kicked off her shoes and then lowered herself on the blanket. I sat down beside her and opened the basket reaching for the bottle of wine. I poured her a glass and handed it to her. When she reached for the glass, her fingers grazed my hand and my body instantly warmed.

"This is nice, its so warm out, which is rare here," she said taking a sip of wine.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to have get used to the rain," I laughed.

After sharing some fruit and cheese, and more wine, I was feeling relaxed.

"So pianist huh?" She asked me and then took another sip of wine.

"Yeah, playing piano has always been my passion," I replied. "I've been playing since I was eleven."

"You have long fingers, so I can see how you were meant to play. You must love it."

"I do, but it also made me miss out on a lot. I'm ready to retire. I'd like to teach piano, thinking about opening a school."

"That sounds nice."

"So tell me about you," I encouraged. "Rose told me you work with her at the school?"

"Yeah, I teach third grade, I'm in my second year. I love it. I moved back to Forks after college, I was actually driving back from Portland... that night. I was set to start classes that fall, but since I was pregnant, I had to defer a year. The school was great and they made that process easy for me."

"I"m glad that worked out for you," I sighed. "So you know how old I am, can I ask how old you are?"

"I'm 26."

"Did you grow up in Forks?"

"Yes." She sipped my wine. "Born and raised, I left when I went to Portland for college, but then came back when I got the job at the elementary school. How about you, Seattle?"

"Yeah, born and raised. I knew I didn't want to be there after high school. I went to Stanford for my under grad and then Julliard for my masters program. When the accident happened, I was already in New York, Emmett had just started U-Dub, he loved Seattle, never thought I'd see him in a small town."

"Love will do that to you, I suppose."

"I know the feeling," I whispered. "Bella, please look at me." Bella put her glass down and looked at me. "When I found you and Rose in the park... I didn't mean to listen, I was just going to walk up, but I heard..." I paused. "I heard you say something and it stopped me in my tracks."

"What did you overhear?" She swallowed hard.

"I heard you say that... you love me..."

"Edward..." she tried to cut him off.

"No Bella, let me finish," I interrupted. "Before that night we spent together," I started again, and then let out a sigh. "I had other relationships, not many, but something was always missing. Then that night happened, and I knew I felt something, something I never felt so intensely before, and now I know without a shadow of a doubt what that was. You see, I hope what I overheard is true, because Bella... I love you. I fell so hard in love with you that night, and I never stopped."

Tears started to fall from Bella's eyes when she heard my confession.

"I want to be with you," I continued, "I want to be with you and our daughter. I want to love you both for the rest of my life. Fate stepped in that night and brought us together, and now it's given us a second chance."

"Edward..." Bella choked out, "What you heard me tell Rose... was true. I do love you." I looked at her and then reached out to her face to wipe her tears away. "I love you, Edward, so much."

I couldn't help by grin from ear to ear. She loved me and I loved her. I let out a low moan when I saw her lick her lips.

"Bella... god, I really want to kiss you. Can I please?"

Dear God, please let me.

"Yes... please."

I inhaled my breath and moved closer to her. I pulled her in my arms right as my lips were on hers for the first time in almost four years. I deepened the kiss and groaned when her hands went straight to my hair and tugged on it. My tongue meshed with hers, tasting her, and then she grabbed my shirt in her hands.

I savored her, my tongue getting reacquainted with hers, and then as if I had no control, I lowered her down on the blanket and ran my hand down her side to her bare thigh. I touched her skin as moaned as she ground against me, pushing her body hard against mine.

Hard.

Yes that was me.

"Fuck Bella, I have missed you so much," I grunted in her mouth.

"I've missed you too." She pulled back to look in my eyes. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

I leaned back down to kiss her, pouring all my love in the kiss. I could feel hers in return and I wanted her. I wanted to feel her body naked against mine. I wanted to feel her heat surrounding me. I wanted her so fucking much.

I pushed my body closer to her. I wanted her feel how hard I was for her. I pushed harder against her center. I didn't even care that we were shamelessly making out and dry humping on the beach like a couple of teenagers.

"Edward... I..." she said pulling away from my lips.

"Tell me, Bella... please, tell me."

"I want... uh god, I want you."

"I want you too," I groaned. "But I don't think here is the right place."

"Katie is with my dad for the night, please take me home and make me yours."

I kissed her again and then helped her to her feet. She put her shoes back on as I gathered up the basket. I then took her hand as we walked back to the car. I never let go of her hand as I drove to her house.


	18. Outtake 5 All I Want To Do

One Night of Love

Edward Outtake # 5

~ All I Want to Do is Make Love to You ~

* * *

In a matter of minutes it seemed, Bella and I were stumbling up her stairs and falling down on her bed with me on top of her.

I was grateful I remembered to put a condom in my wallet. As much as I loved Katie, I knew Bella and I were no where near ready for more kids.

More kids?

The idea made me smile.

As soon as I pushed inside Bella, I knew I was home. I knew where I belonged for the first time in my life. My home and my heart was with her.

The way she looked at me when I moved in and out of her, so much love and longing in her eyes.

"God Edward, you're so hard," she gasped.

"You make me that way."

I wanted to make her come. I wanted to feel her all over me. I reached down and began to rub her clit making her squirm under me.

"That's it... I can feel you, come for me Bella. Let me have you."

"Edward, you feel... oh god, you feel so good," she moaned. "I'm... uhhh, I'm gonna..."

And then I felt her explode all over my cock. I held onto her as her body rocked, it was the most beautiful thing ever. I paused for a few beats and then I slammed into her.

"Bella..." I groaned.

I picked up my pace, faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper.

"Fuck... shit... " I hissed.

And then I was coming. I felt it from deep within. My cock pulsed and I came hard, giving her everything I had. I collapsed on top of her completely spent. I felt her hands all over my back making me shiver. I then leaned into her neck and kissed her there.

After I returned from the bathroom, Bella and I lay in bed wrapped in each others arms.

"It was just as I remembered," I sighed, and then kissed her lips. "Maybe even better."

"I can't believe how this all happened. I never thought I'd see you again, let alone be here like this with you."

"Something inside me felt so empty when I woke up without you that morning."

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I..."

"No, Bella, I understand," I stated, as I kissed her forehead. "I just meant that, I knew I loved you even then, and now we have a second chance. I want to take that for all it's worth."

"Me too," she replied. "Starting with Katie."

"What's her middle name?"

"Renee, after my mom."

"I like it," I smiled. "You've done such a good job with her, she's seems to be a happy little girl."

"She is, she was a good baby," she told me, and then her face fell. Her eyes looking down.

"Hey, its okay," I told her, as I lifted her chin. "I missed some, but I'm not going to miss anything anymore. It's you and me now, Bella... along with our baby girl. This is the home I never knew I wanted."

"I'm just so happy we've been given this chance, to make things right," I sighed. "I'm glad you want her."

"I'll always want her... and you. You're both apart of me."

"And you us," she breathed. She moved closer to me and kissed my lips, making me groan. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Tonight and every night after... if you'll have me?"

"There's no one else for me, but you Edward. It's always been you since the moment you got in my car."

I grinned at her and then moved so I was on top of her again. I leaned down and kissed her deeply and then I pulled back.

"Tell me about your tattoos."

I nodded and while still hovering over her, I motioned to the tattoo on my arm.

"The cross is my strength that always came from my mother, and the music notes used to be my life," I then shifted a little so she could see the one on my ribs. "My dad used to wear a ring just like this. He loved it and told me one day it would be mine. When the accident happened, the ring was damaged beyond repair, and so I had it drawn the best I could remember, so he'd always be with me."

She smiled at me as she traced the tattoo on my side with her index finger. Her touch was making me hard and I knew I wanted her again, but then I realized I only had one condom with me.

"I only had one condom. I wasn't really expecting this, seems I am ill prepared again."

She looked at me with a cheeky grin.

"Nightstand drawer."

I narrowed my eyes at her and then reached over to her nightstand. I grinned when I opened the drawer and saw there was an unopened box of condoms.

"I wasn't expecting it either, but oh how I hoped." She smiled.

"Why Bella, are you saying you want me again?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

I quickly opened the box and tore a condom from the strip. I had it one in a flash and then I once again, I was home.

****ONoL****

The next morning it took all my strength to leave Bella, but I knew I needed to go back to Emmett's to change. We had decided we were going to talk to Katie later today and I needed time to get my head on straight. I knew if I stayed any longer, I'd put the rest of those condoms to use and never get out of bed.

I kissed Bella and told her I'd be back in a couple hours. I pulled into the driveway and walked into the house. Rose and Emmett were sitting at the kitchen able and when they saw me, they grinned though their teeth.

"Well look who decided to decided to come home," Emmett chuckled.

"Nice walk of shame Edward," Rose laughed.

"Good morning to the both of you too," I said. "Is there coffee?"

"Sure," Rose said. I looked to the pot and poured myself a cup. I knew she wasn't done with me yet. "So... did you have a good night?"

"Yes, it was a great night." I smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about," Emmett shouted. He got up from the table and smacked me on my shoulder, nearly making me choke on my coffee. "Edward finally got some ass."

"Hey that's my best friend's ass you're talking about," Rose snapped at Emmett and then she looked at me. "I"m glad you had a nice night."

"Thank you, " I replied. "Now if this morning after fun is over, I'm going to go shower and change. I told Bella I'd be back soon, she wants to talk to Katie."

"That's good," Emmett responded. "That little girl is going to love having you for a dad."

"Thanks little bro, I'm hoping so."

After my shower, I changed, and then headed back over to Bella's. I was so scared. I was scared that Katie wasn't going to want me or that she was going to be so mad at me for not coming sooner. However, I knew I had to face this and hope for the best.

"Hi," I greeted as Bella opened the door.

"Hey, come in." She moved to the side. "I was just telling her, she's being a little quiet right now."

I looked over and saw Katie sitting on the couch. She was looking down at her hands not saying a word.

"Can I try?"

"Of course, go ahead."

I slowly walked into the living room with Bella right behind me. I looked at Katie and swallowed the huge ass lump that was in my throat.

"Can I sit next to you?" I asked her.

She nodded.

I let out my breath and sat down beside her on the couch. I paused for a minute before I spoke to her.

"I guess you're a little confused right now," I started, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, Katie. I understand if you're mad about that, but I'm here now, and I'd really like to get to know you. You're my baby girl and I am very excited about that."

Katie looked up at me and I continued.

"You and me, we both have long fingers, see?" I moved my hand so Katie could get a better look. She looked at my hands and then her own. "Maybe I can teach you to play the piano sometime?"

Katie was still silent. I wasn't sure what else to say to her. I didn't want to overwhelm her too much. I didn't want to scare her, so I knew I had to back off.

"I hope we can talk sometime." I told her, and as I was about to stand up, her little voice stopped me.

"Your eyes are gween." Katie finally said. "Like mine."

"Just like yours," I said.

"You're really my daddy?"

"I really am, Katie, and that makes me so happy."

I gasped when Katie got to her knees and fell into my arms. I instantly wrapped my arms around her as she clung to me. She was holding on so tightly and I never wanted her to let go. I held her for what seemed like an eternity and it still wasn't enough. She was my baby girl and I would do everything in my power to protect her. I could feel tears in my eyes as I held her and when I looked up at Bella, I could her wiping at her face.

Later that night, Katie had passed out from all the excitement and I helped Bella put her to bed**.** As I watched her sleep, I never wanted to take my eyes off of her.

"I can't believe she's mine."

"She is," Bella replied, and then squeezed my hand. "When she was first born, her eyes were so green. I think they only got deeper over the years."

"She's just so beautiful. I just can't get over that we made her together."

"We definitely did, she was made from love."

"She was, yes." I took Bella's hand and brought it to my lips for a kiss.

"Come, I need to talk to you about something."

Once down stairs again, Bella and I sat side by side in the couch, her hands still in mine.

"Before I came back here earlier, I got a call from my realtor. Before I knew you were here and about Katie, I was looking around at different houses and I found one just on the other side of town. I loved it the moment I saw it. It has four bedrooms, a large kitchen, an office, a huge den to put my baby grand. I had put an offer on the house and the realtor told me today the seller accepted my offer."

"Oh wow."

"Bella... the house is way too big for just me," I told her. "What made me fall in love with the house was the idea of one day raising a family in it with the woman I love. Never knowing, I already had that.

"I know everything is moving fast, but I love you and Katie so much. You two are my girls, and when you feel the time is right, I want you both to move in the house with me."

"Wow," she sobbed. "Really? You want that?"

"More than anything," I responded. "Bella, I know you made a life here for yourself, you have your own home..."

"Edward, that may be true, but this place is too small," she interrupted. "I just got you back and Katie needs to have her father in her life at all times. I don't want to be away from you, so yes. After we get things in order and talk to Katie about it, we'll move in with you."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"I love you so much, Bella."

"Well that's a good thing, because I love you too."

I knew that one night of love we shared forever changed my life. I knew it would never leave me as long as I lived, but I thought I lost it. I thought I lost her that night, but as it turned out, she was always so close, I just had to find her.

And find her I did. Not only did I get Bella back, but she gave me the best gift of all. She gave me a little girl who I loved more than anything. She gave me everything I was too closed off to know I even wanted.

That night definitely did change me. It made me change my priorities and get my head out of my ass. It made me realize what I was missing in my life.

It gave me love.

One night of love had turned into many nights from now until forever.

* * *

**And there you have it, the end of Edward's words. As I said, the epi will post as soon as I am finished with it. When I post the epi, I'll do all my thanks, so until then...**

**Much Love**

**XOXO**


End file.
